


隔世情/不解咒

by Matsugae123



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. 隔世情

城拟/深圳X香港

前篇《无名氏》，我流注意避雷。

※文中出现的所有言论或观点均不代表作者本人立场；

※本文有大量文学化处理，请勿硬代现实。

隔世情

有时王嘉龙会突发奇想深夜开车过来吃大排档。他们坐在人声嘈杂的街边，就像一对再平常不过、分居河流两岸的亲兄弟。岭南之地重视亲族乡情，至今香港依然有宝安同乡会时常共聚，正如深圳的盆菜宴总是那么喧闹。很久以前，王嘉龙同他讲起过去宝安盐田与香港新界的村民隔着沙头角边境线闲话家常的情形，两边的人各自占据一小块泥地，农忙结束后坐下大声嘘寒问暖；他听了觉得可爱又有趣，人类的亲情是如此珍贵而温存的东西，以至于他时常幻想和王嘉龙转世去人间做一对肉体凡胎的普通兄弟。王嘉龙擅长苦中作乐、自我解嘲，也热衷于讲阿爷的政治讽刺笑话，语调戏谑，字里行间充满了香港人的暗语，他全都能听懂，但也只是听，既不附和也不反驳，一脸笑嘻嘻地应付和搪塞。王嘉龙察觉到他的敷衍，渐渐地也不再多提。等过了些时日，他才意识到他们能聊的话题又少了一个。

那晚他原本已经入睡了，被一通电话从梦中叫醒，乖乖换上衣服出门作陪。他向来不懂怎么拒绝王嘉龙。他们常去的那家海鲜酒楼在水围村，与福田口岸和皇岗口岸只有一街之隔，路边停满了粤Z牌商务车。城中村里这些上了年纪的排挡多做街坊生意，服务员见到他们，热情地应承，说前两天老板家里拆迁、熟客每桌送一只红烧乳鸽。他笑眯眯地道了声恭喜，翻开菜牌和王嘉龙商量着点菜，问道：怎么这个点突然过来了。王嘉龙顺手替他烫洗餐具，回答道：睡不着，想起也有段时间没和你见面就来了。他了然地点头，又问，要叫啤酒吗？王嘉龙说，不用了，等会还要开车。那就来两罐苹果醋吧，他自言自语，跟王嘉龙确认了一遍点的东西，将点菜单交给服务员。

隔桌大声谈笑起来，中年男人用一口冲鼻却柔软的港味粤语与自己的亲人聊着什么琐事。

“最近怎么样？”他问，“我看新闻上说得好像你明天就要完蛋了一样。”

王嘉龙被他给逗乐了，“三言两语讲不清楚，但没那么糟糕。”

“我想也是。”他说，“你这不还大半夜跑来我地头食宵吗？”

“日子总是要过下去的嘛。”王嘉龙说。

“哎，内地这些个媒体每次一提到你就净他妈扯淡，我早习惯了，你也别忘心里去。”他随口劝慰，服务员准备将炒蟹和鲜虾粉丝煲摆上桌的时候，他朝王嘉龙努努嘴，叮嘱道，“放他那边，他爱吃。”

“我说小赵啊。”他们动筷，王嘉龙故作严肃地提醒，“你讲话要小心点。”

“在你面前我小心什么。”他说。

“这么根不正苗不红，阿爷才是你的衣食父母，知不知道啊你？”王嘉龙揶揄道。

“那我每年该孝敬的钱一分没少，再根不正苗不红也比你强多了。”他回嘴。

“谁让你和我比了。”王嘉龙不屑。

“话不是这样讲的。你看嘛，我呢，看脸又拜金，而你呢，阔佬又靓仔。那我就只好一见王生误终身啰。”他佯装讨好地调侃，“王生啊，你长得帅你讲什么都对。”

“哦，原来你是贪恋我的皮囊和资产。”王嘉龙说。

“那不然呢。”他说，“难道我还贪恋你不羁放纵爱自由的灵魂？”

“年轻人，不要那么现实。”王嘉龙说。

“但有时也要学会接受现实。”他欲言又止了一会，“嘉龙，其实我觉得……”

“不用劝我，阿鹏。”王嘉龙打断他，“说到底，我只是他们脚下的土地，没有权力高高在上地评判。”

他沉默下来，良久才说，“我只是想你能活得轻松一点。”

“我知道。”王嘉龙说，“我们聊点别的吧。”

他从善如流，说起胡须佬的鸡煲、电白鸭粥的沙姜肚、潮香四海的卤水拼盘、大有利的菠萝油、明记的烧鹅濑、佳田汤馆的客家猪肉汤、膳心记的明火煲仔饭、源记的牛杂火锅、春满园的榴莲酥、热浪岛的海南鸡饭、湛江渔港的膏蟹。他说起如今正是吃蟹的好时节。南山荔枝沙井蚝，大鹏螃蟹龙岗鸡。虽然深圳这些年流行起了肉蟹煲，他还是认为大鹏本地的高温盐焗蟹才叫一绝。当然了，有空他也乐意去香港一趟，去到湾仔谢斐道吃每年都要吃的桥底辣蟹。他说起今年气候反常，望眼欲穿这么久都等不来一个靠谱的台风，总是半夜来清晨就走，李氏力场大发神威，未得雨水眷顾的海滨城市的夏天如同火上蒸笼。他说起前段时间海湾上空的灯光秀，对于那句“我爱香港”深表惭意；王生，我也不想大庭广众之下搞得那么尴尬。他挠了挠鼻尖。政治任务嘛，你理解一下。他拿腔拿调起来。我才不会讲我爱香港，我只会讲——我真系好撚中意你啊，港sir。

旁边那桌似乎喝上了头，吹水的声音越来越大，片刻后真放声大唱起了B乐队的《海阔天空》；“仍然自由自我，永远高唱我歌、走遍千里，原谅我这一生不羁放纵爱自由……背弃了理想，谁人都可以，哪会怕有一天只你共我……”。

王嘉龙忍不住扭头去看他们，又回头端详他，突然抿唇笑了一下，说道，“如果没有我，你的生活会快乐很多吧。”

他正要替对方拿一只生蚝。听到这话，不禁瞥了眼王嘉龙，脱口道，“你在搞笑吗，大哥？没有你哪来的我啊。”

说完他把手里的炭烤生蚝递进香港人的碗碟。

“那都是过去的事了。”王嘉龙又说。

“所以呢？”他接话。

“现在你不需要我也可以自己走下去。”王嘉龙语调平静，就像在承认某个众人早已心照不宣的事实。

“谁说的。”他嗤笑起来，心想这简直可笑至极，于是理直气壮地反驳，“你见过没有黄油的菠萝油和没有红茶的丝袜奶茶吗？”

王嘉龙笑得无奈，低头专心处理那只铺满了蒜蓉的生蚝，“算了，我不同你争。”

他注视着他，最后说，“你能明天再回去吗，嘉龙？”

霓虹灯在窗外的远处闪烁，他隔着满室夜色亲吻他，吻得专注而绵长。王嘉龙的嘴唇不厚，似乎生来就一副刻薄寡恩的样子。他知道其实并非如此，世间万事皆有因果。因为不曾被爱过，所以也不懂得怎么去爱别人；因为始终孤身一人，所以无法轻易与另一个人分享自己的生活。可是于他而言，他最初习得的爱与馈赠却都由王嘉龙给予，尽管对方从不认为自己当初是在行什么善举。

“嘉龙，你怎么又瘦了？”他嘟囔起来。

那块薄薄的肩胛骨被他握在掌心，像一把尖锐而刚强的匕首，稍稍安抚就要被伤得血肉模糊。他俯身以吻安抚，缓慢而耐心地触碰。从鬓角到下颌，从肩膀到腰腹，从背部凸起的蝴蝶骨到脊椎最坚硬的末端。他们像沉静夜幕下海湾的浪潮彼此追逐。他听到他克制的喘息、看到他额角淋漓的汗，感觉到一只结实的手臂绕过背部将自己搂紧，留下烫伤的错觉。他找到他搁在枕边的那只手，沿着手腕穿过层层叠叠的佛珠手串向上摸索，然后将佛珠一把扯落与他十指相扣。他想起香港的山、香港的海，所有陡峭逼仄的道路与蜿蜒崎岖的礁岸，那里荒凉了上千年，原本不是一个适合构筑城市的地方，但世事从来难料。

这短短百来年，发生了太多。

年幼时，王嘉龙曾经对他说，生于死角，要学会自己执生。他困惑地问，执生系乜意思啊？王嘉龙回答，就系冇人帮你呢，也要靠自己比心机搵食，赚大钱、发大财。

那个时候深圳只有低矮零星的楼房、灰头土脸的街巷和漫长而泥泞的滩涂，一场急雨下来就遍地脏污横流，蚊虫滋生，仿佛全世界都给蒙上一层灰扑扑的阴影。王嘉龙忙于自己的生活，偶尔抽空过来看他，给他带些新奇玩意作为礼物。比起雨后春笋般冒头的高楼和弥漫着血汗气息的厂房，王嘉龙似乎更偏爱深圳质朴的海湾。他穿着价格不菲的西装和皮鞋，毫无顾忌地在滩涂上行走，听着海潮一阵又一阵、海风一声又一声，一听就是一整天。

“以前宝安人在这里养蚝，香港人在这里捕鱼。”王嘉龙告诉年幼的他，“新中国刚成立的时候呢，宝安县也搞了蚝业合作社，水产站把养好的蚝收到一起，再从我们香港的五丰行经销出口。我听人讲，因为当年赚了好多外汇，宝安县还被评了奖。”

“后来呢？”他好奇地问。

“我也唔知。”王嘉龙沉默半晌，“我也不知道后来究竟发生了什么。”

他总觉得王嘉龙其实什么都知道，只是不愿再对他说下去。王嘉龙有很多不曾向他吐露的心事。他不敢追问，不敢对王嘉龙提任何多余的要求，比如“你能不能多来看看我”、“能不能多陪我一会儿再回去”。对那时的他来说，这是一种冒犯。

他依赖王嘉龙。他以为他们的关系会一直这样下去。但因缘际会就是这么奇怪的东西。那些他以为一尘不变的，要么山崩地裂、要么悄无声息地死去。他察觉到王嘉龙的疏远，却对此束手无策；他开始遭受质疑和争议，不知该如何是好。——香港已然回归，国家全面开放，曾经风光无两的深圳经济特区又当如何自处？他迷茫、无措、自我怀疑，所有重压在他看到港媒那则报道时如同泻闸的山洪将他卷入巨大的委屈和愤怒之中，他怒气冲冲地跳上前往中环下亚厘毕道的地铁，像个被抛弃的小孩子堵在王嘉龙面前找对方讨要说法。其实来的路上他已经将自己说服，“嘉龙哥肯定有不得已的苦衷”、“这肯定不是嘉龙哥的本意”，他只是想要一句安慰、一个说得过去的理由。只要王嘉龙愿意解释，他就愿意相信。可王嘉龙只是一动不动地站在原地，冷眼看着他，不言不语不耐烦。他不自觉地瑟缩了一下，他不想惹王嘉龙生气。

“港珠澳大桥从一开始就没你的份。”王嘉龙说，“大家都很忙，别在这无理取闹。”

他再次被委屈和愤怒淹没。

“以前我不敢冲你发火，但是从现在开始，我敢了。”他一股脑地把手里的文件和报纸甩到王嘉龙脸上，气急败坏地大吼，“王嘉龙，而家你睇我不起，早晚有一日你要后悔！”

纸页纷纷扬扬散落，王嘉龙脸色铁青，扬手就想给他一巴掌。旁边的陈珠琴大气不敢出，王濠镜见状连忙上前拉住王嘉龙，好言相劝道：嘉龙啊，我哋成年人点好同佢个细路计较嘛，唔好咁激气啦。

王濠镜的无心之言将他的自尊心狠狠刺伤。原来如此啊，原来如此，就算他再怎么努力，在王嘉龙面前也不过是一个依傍他而生的、无足轻重的幼稚孩童，他对他的慷慨不过是纡尊降贵的施舍、漫不经心的恩赐。王嘉龙的世界广大辽阔，能给他窥见的从来只有冰山一隅；是他人微言轻，甚至连对方一点点的情真意切都不配。

可是他真的好不甘心。

他们经历了很长一段时间的形同陌路，重新坐回同一张会议桌已经是好几年后。那些晦暗的日子里，他饱受批评与轻蔑，被压制、被剥夺、被抛弃，近乎一无所有，只能学会放下对王嘉龙的幻想，沉住气专心为自己谋求出路。他不想做侥幸成功后便被弃置一旁的实验品，像陈尸路面的小石子那般叫人随意践踏；他不能满足于当一个廉价的仿制品，就像不能容忍这座城市只有廉价血汗换取的廉价仿制品，一辈子无法登堂入室。

他的血液里流淌着某种近乎野蛮的生命力。对生存的渴望日夜驱使着他：要活下去，要不顾一切地活下去，今天活得比昨天好，明天活得比今天好。他珍爱自己所拥有的一切，绝不肯坐视过去的努力付之东流，平白为他人做了嫁衣。他心里清楚发生在自己身上的不可重来、无法复制的偶然与意外，但既然是命运赠予的礼物，又岂有白白送还的道理。哪怕此世的荣华富贵如镜花水月般一触即碎，这场必败之战他也要与天斗到底。他不看低自己，就没有谁能将他看低。

生于死角，要学会自己执生。梦里王嘉龙对年幼的他说。

最终他如愿脱胎换骨，重新进入这片大陆的视野，也重新赢得了香港的青睐。踏入会议室之后，他翻来覆去在脑海中演练与王嘉龙的重逢，他要从容不迫，要气势非凡，要像个前途无量的胜利者再也不把对方放在眼里，三十年河东、三十年河西，终于到了他扬眉吐气的时候——尽管他们还差得很远。但是当王嘉龙真的到了，他反而一句话也说不出来。他一遍又一遍打量他，只觉得那张脸熟稔又陌生，好像哪里变了，又好像分毫未变。而出乎他意料的是，王嘉龙也愣了很久都未能开口。旁边的官员该握手的握手，该说场面话的说场面话，见他们迟迟没动作，低声催促起来。

“怎么了，嘉龙？”他下意识地发问。

“没什么。”王嘉龙终于回过神来，“只是没想到，你突然……长高了这么多。”

他这才发现自己竟然已经比对方还要高上那么一点了。过去他还不及王嘉龙的肩高，对那张面容向来只能仰望。原来改变了的不是王嘉龙的容貌，而是他看向他的方式。

“生辰快乐，阿鹏。”王嘉龙对他露出微笑。

他凝视着那个笑，想到刚才对方的失神，心里竟然涌起了一丝莫名的罪恶感。也许他不应该背着王嘉龙偷偷长高。这点罪恶感很快就像海面脆弱的涟漪消散无踪；他总会长高，王嘉龙也总要习惯他的平视。

第二年春节，他去维港看烟花汇演。这次他和王嘉龙没有像年幼时那样挤在尖沙咀的前端，与汹涌的人潮搏斗。烟花隔着半岛酒店的落地窗在半空中盛放，映亮摩天高楼，从中银大厦到国金大厦，在玻璃幕墙上遗落连绵的绚烂倒影，如此富饶，如此壮丽。直到现在他想起第一次见到维港的情形，都觉得好像在做梦一样，他再也没做过比那更好的梦。

“以前好多香港男人跑到深圳来包养情妇。”他唐突地开口，“他们也找小姐，那个时候深圳遍地夜总会，后来都没了。毕竟我们是致力于扫黄打非的首届国家文明城市。”

王嘉龙咳嗽起来，语调有些不自在，“这种事就不要反复提了。”

他继续说下去，“那个时候呢，我就想，嘉龙哥咁阔佬，生得又好靓，煮饭又好食，如果系比佢包养我也冇问题啦。但系叻，哎，我又样衰，又不能给佢生仔，佢为乜要包养我啊，哎，好惨啊我。倒不如我比心机揾大水，等我发咗财，主动去包养佢。”

“年纪轻轻，做什么包养来包养去的。”王嘉龙哭笑不得，“我们就不能谈点更健康的关系？”

“那你愿意跟我谈恋爱吗？”他问。

一簇烟花绽放。光亮打落在他们身上，形成明明灭灭的阴影。

“你喺讲笑啊？”王嘉龙问。

“我讲真噶。”他说。

“你开什么玩笑。”王嘉龙说。

“我是认真的。”他说。

到最后王嘉龙也没有给他一个正式的回应，即使某年某月某日对方借口醉酒跟他上了同一张床。王嘉龙酒量很好，根本不可能几杯洋酒下肚就要他千里迢迢跑去兰桂坊捞人。他还没来得及打开卧房的灯就被王嘉龙直接拽倒，然后是一个泛着醉意的、急切的深吻，那双手替他解开衬衫扣子，他完全傻愣当场——他们连手都还没牵过，要知道，他从来不敢贸然地触碰；仲唔快点比我除衫啊，傻仔；他听到王嘉龙在耳畔低声催促，带着香港口音的粤语软糯又轻柔。

第二天他醒来的时候，身边已经没了人影。餐桌上摆放着小时候他最喜欢的炒蛋多士和鲜奶炖蛋。以前王嘉龙没有时间自己下厨，就会带他去佐敦白加士街的澳洲牛奶公司吃这个。他在阳台找到王嘉龙，香港男人穿着简单的米色居家服，独自靠坐在最外侧对着天空吞云吐雾，手边是一叠未翻开的报纸和一盒绿好彩。海平面在山腰之外徐徐展开，晴空下的香港总是干净而明亮。

王嘉龙看到他，取下嘴角的烟，说，“早饭吃了？吃完了我开车送你回深圳。”

一路上他们都保持缄默，车厢内回荡的旋律从叶倩文的《情人知己》一直换到杨千嬅的《只谈风月》。他想问个究竟，可王嘉龙就像选择性失忆了一样，绝口不提昨晚的一切。眼看就要到市民中心了——那个让人看不懂到底是猫还是鸟的迷惑建筑，或者说深圳市政府办公大楼。他终于鼓起勇气打破沉默，“嘉龙，你什么时候开始抽烟了？”

“一直都抽。”王嘉龙瞥了眼后视镜，“没在你面前抽过而已。”

他干巴巴地“哦”了一声。

“以前你还小。”王嘉龙说着把车停在路边，催促道，“快点落车，我可不想被你们深圳的差佬抄牌。”

他推开门准备下车时突然回过身一把握住王嘉龙的手腕。他的脉搏在他掌心跳动，跳得他呼吸紊乱，他立刻就想吻他。

“今晚我能去香港见你吗？”他吞吞吐吐地问。

王嘉龙看着他，挣脱他的手，边启动汽车边答道，“脚长在你自己身上，你非要来香港，我也拦不住。”

“我寻思着，这也不是什么健康的关系啊。”

逐渐习惯了和王嘉龙耳鬓厮磨的夜晚却迟迟等不来一句表白之后，他忍不住找到陈俊文，一脸郁闷地向这位年长他两千多岁、婚姻生活幸福美满的省城吐苦水。陈俊文完全不想理会他，自顾自地喝茶食用糕点。铜茶壶被炉火烘烤，呼呼冒着水汽，桌上蒸笼碗碟一字排开，虾饺皇、干蒸烧卖、豉汁凤爪、沙嗲金钱肚、流沙包。他们坐在窗边，窗外是岭南园林独有的青砖回廊与平静无澜的荔湾湖。写有泮溪酒家四个大字的牌匾稳稳悬于粤剧戏台上方。这家西关老派茶楼人声鼎沸，放眼望去都是上了年纪的老人家热火朝天地寒暄闲聊。显得他这个三十出头为情所困的八零后很是格格不入。

“嘉龙是不是有什么放不下的人？”他问。

陈俊文挑眉瞥他一眼，“点解突然咁问？”

事实上，那次例行的深港圆桌会议结束后，他陪王嘉龙去了深圳湾。海岸线因为填海工程向前延伸，将海潮推远，昔日的滩涂也被石砖路面覆盖，变成了风光优美的滨海公园。父母带着孩子在海防堤上嬉戏。不远处巨大的白色桥梁横贯于海湾之上，犹如一道长而坚固的锁链，锁住对岸群山环抱的元朗。

“你们明明早就开始填海了，我却总觉得这里直到昨天都还是最初的样子。”王嘉龙将条纹西装外套挽在臂弯，眺望着海面开口，“就像维港，我也总会想起它两岸只有山的样子。”

“现在这样不好吗？”他问。他难以想象维多利亚港最初的模样，看过香港博物馆里珍藏的已经泛黄氧化的老照片后，依然毫无实感。对他来说，如今那片富饶而壮丽的港湾就是他此生最旖旎动人的梦。

深圳这些年来发展得很快，尤其福田和南山，几乎每两个月就要大变样一次。这附近也是，合作方案敲定以后恐怕用不了多久就会高楼林立。王嘉龙却时时都在怀旧，这让他感到了一点不安。在这里，在深圳，行将逝去的又怎么可能只是一片滩涂。

“倒也不是说不好，只是人对某些东西产生感情总归需要时间，因为知道它们永远都不会改变才能觉得安心。”王嘉龙说，他顿了一会，“你说得对，人总是要向前看。”

他感觉王嘉龙有点儿失落。实际上，整个圆桌会议期间他都能察觉到王嘉龙时不时投向自己的目光，那里面充满了他无法理解的困惑与失落。他张了张嘴还没来得及开口，就听见王嘉龙说，“你真的变了很多，阿鹏。”

“我突然发现其实我并不了解他的过去。”他说。

“说得好像你了解其他兄弟姐妹的过去一样。”陈俊文语带讥讽，“你不仅不了解，还完全不想了解。”

“靠，我不是来找你抬杠的。”他翻了个白眼。尽管陈俊文一语中的，他确实对过去的事没什么兴趣。

“冇大冇细。”陈俊文没好气地哼道，“咁你觉得佢内心挂住边个啊？”

他思考了一会，犹疑地开口，“……亚瑟·柯克兰？”

陈俊文一口茶喷在了虾饺上。我丢啊！他满脸惋惜地挪开那笼虾饺，用纸巾擦拭桌布。

“赵鹏程，你讲话能不能小心点啊？！”陈俊文嫌弃地瞟了他一眼，叹气说，“你还嫌王嘉龙的身份不够敏感啊？哎，真系生旧叉烧都好过生你啊！”

“我就是随口一问，我真没别的意思。”他努力辩解。

“你是没别的意思。”陈俊文把桌子拍得啪啪响，“但你这话到了媒体嘴里就可以有很多意思，知未呀？我同你讲啊，你以后叻，最好少同外省人讲王嘉龙的嘢，唔系所有人都像你一样离佢咁近，也唔系所有人都像你一样愿意去体贴佢，人的偏见一旦形成，无论你点样解释都冇用黎噶。王嘉龙要怎样是佢自己的事，但系你给我少讲两句，你系广东省深圳市经济特区，唔系深圳特别行政区、深圳直辖市啊衰仔，而家你也长大咗，成熟d，多为你广东的兄弟姐妹考虑，阿莞啦、阿惠啦，不要乱讲话牵累佢哋，ok？哎，仲系阿珠同埋王濠镜叫人省心。”

“好啦，好啦，我知咗啦，大佬。”他语气敷衍。

有人从他们身后走过来，在陈俊文身边坐下，是梁季华。他与她的来往不多，交情也算不得很深，他只知道她和陈俊文彼此相伴多年、感情甚笃。他听说过她性格刚强果断，甚至还有一副过人的好身手，与她相比，陈俊文反倒显得温和。但那都是他未曾经历过的前尘往事，听起来便令人觉得遥远；大部分时候，他只能依靠八九十年代的香港电影去感知此类过往。在那个动荡不安的坏世道，那个文人墨客、武林侠士和平民百姓皆颠沛流离的时代，香港究竟意味着什么，而王嘉龙又过着怎样的生活，他一概难以想象。

梁季华跟他客套了一会便转头专心与自己的丈夫说话。他们重新叫了一笼虾饺。陈俊文替她叫碗筷、斟茶，夹起一只虾饺放入她的瓷碗，她毫不在意，心安理得地接受。他留意到她手腕上的镯子，通透而晶莹的绿，一看便知品质上乘。

“这个叫绮罗玉，是缅甸雾露河岸最好的翡翠，本来都是要进贡给朝廷的。”梁季华对他说，眼角眉梢都是得意的笑，“当年阿俊呀，特意去跟粤海关的官员讨来的。”

“哎呀，这都多少年前的事情了，你怎么还总是到处说啊！”陈俊文不满。

“你不让我说啊？那我偏要说。”梁季华不甘示弱地呛他。

他只觉得女人手腕间的那抹碧绿盈盈动人，好似南国艳阳之下生生不息的河水从眼前流淌而过。

陈俊文扫了他一眼，抬手去夹烧麦，边说，“嘉龙这个人很念旧的。与其说是放不下谁，倒不如说是放不下过去的自己。”

也许王嘉龙的确是一个矛盾的人。就像港岛上光鲜亮丽的摩天大楼与破旧简陋的街市商铺能和睦共处一样自相矛盾。信奉正义女神忒弥斯的人是他，烧香拜佛、问签卜卦的人也是他；说生于死角、要努力执生的人是他，说生死有命、富贵在天的人也是他；要向前看的人是他，要挂念旧情的人也是他。无人知晓他内心深处所认定的归宿，到底是太平山顶的登高一瞥，还是狮子山脚的烟火人间。

也许香港的确是一个矛盾的城市。矜贵而市井，冷淡却温存，笃实又刚烈，绝情也长情。

小时候他喜欢坐天星小轮去港岛找王嘉龙，长大以后亦如此。船身一沉他就知道轮渡已经离港，白绿双色的船只满载市民和游客从尖沙咀启程，向中环八号码头缓缓驶去，随着维港平静的浪起起伏伏。轮渡在中环的楼群前航行，背后青山隐现。马达的声音很响，几乎盖过一切人声；如果王嘉龙陪他一起，就会微微低下头，贴在他耳边讲述那些建筑、那座岛屿的故事。

二零零六年，位于爱丁堡广场的旧天星码头将被政府拆除，许多市民前去静坐、示威，一时间闹得沸沸扬扬。立法会休会辩论，时任特首的Z先生的民望也因此大受打击。最终，这座陪伴港人半个世纪之久的轮渡码头仍然无可挽回地消失于机器拆除作业的轰鸣之中。就像曾经的九龙寨城，就像后来的利东街。

王嘉龙说起这件事的时候，黄昏降临，港岛楼群的玻璃外墙间或闪烁起金子般的光芒，流光溢彩，一缕余晖穿过高楼密不透风的缝隙落在香港男人的侧脸上，映照出无法言说的寂寥与惆怅。他凝视那张英俊的脸庞，感到一种心脏怦然碎裂的痛苦。轮渡即将抵岸，操着一口普通话的游客争相起身拍照，船舱内喧闹起来，他们为这座城市的繁华喝彩、兴奋，谁也不曾关顾那个无言向外眺望的香港男人，亦无人听懂船上正播放未唱完的《庆祝无意义》。

“小时候来找你，总是很怕这些高楼突然就塌了。”他打趣道。

“好好的楼怎么会突然塌掉。”王嘉龙笑着说。

“我就是怕嘛。”他说。

王嘉龙看了他一会，又说，“也许楼塌真的只是眨眼间的事。”

那道光线移向长椅的一侧，斑驳陈旧的疤痕从木椅上显现，那些痕迹不知经过多少个日夜的风雨打磨，犹如岁月遗落的凭证刻印在这座城市的纹理边角。那个瞬间，他记起王嘉龙在深圳湾畔说过的话，突然意识到这么多年来，对方几乎都没怎么变过——他自身翻天覆地、马不停蹄地改变，他活得忙碌，连偶尔追问过去的闲暇都没有，王嘉龙就像时间留给他的最后的温柔与线索，指引他去了解那些沉没于黑色水流之下的往昔。

世间美好和迷人的事物，都只是一片薄雾、一阵飞雪，

所有珍贵而可爱的，都无法长存。

下一个瞬间，他又陡然想起这句不知从哪里看来的诗，顿时汗毛倒竖、心悸不已，他感到恐惧，前所未有地恐惧，不自觉地去握住王嘉龙搁在身侧的手。对方怔了一下。怎么了，阿鹏。王嘉龙低声询问。船身狠狠一震，他们又向彼此靠近了几分。

这趟短暂的旅途已抵达终点。

“没事，没什么。”他笑起来说，“我们该下船了。”

事实上，即使重新坐回了同一张会议桌，他们的来往依然充满了纷争；不仅看不出平息的迹象，反而大有愈演愈烈的趋势。

“……你以为我就想要这条高铁吗？”

忍受了王嘉龙几个小时的冷眼之后，他忍无可忍地嘀咕出声。

在场所有人都是一愣，空气凝滞了几秒，双方官员立刻默契地开始清场，整个会议室只剩下他们俩和各自的上司。

“小赵啊，这王先生和L特首还在呢，你怎么说话的？”他的上司小声责问，露出笑容准备向被冒犯的两位道歉。

“什么我怎么说话的，我说错了吗？我说的不都是大实话吗？”他连珠炮似的不依不饶地继续，“一周一行说改就改，公立学位说给就给，港籍来深圳买房连一分钱社保一分钱税都不用交，我对他还不够好吗？每次被上面按头做牺牲的都是我，凭什么他自己的问题总是要我来给他收拾烂摊子？！养儿防老啊？！他还摆脸色给我看，他以为他是谁啊？什么意思，哦，香港人是人，深圳人就不是人了？这都什么年代了，深圳关内的房子都均价十五万一平了，我们自己的刚需都买不起房，怎么还指望我市给他香港当睡城，怕不是活在梦里吧？！如果不是为了配合上面擦亮那块一国两制招牌，谁他妈要出钱跟他修这条注定血亏的狗屁城际高铁，深圳人有手有脚不会坐地铁去香港？就他们香港人会骂大白象工程啊，以为我们深圳人不会吗？有这钱我拿去和莞哥、惠姐修城轨推动深莞惠一体化不行吗？明明就是他们立法会和港铁谈不拢导致工程延期巨额超支，他不高兴给我看是几个意思，关我屁事啊！ok，没问题，我这就让深圳铁路局去帮他铺铁轨，两个月之内保证完工，又快又好又省钱，你问问他乐不乐意。”他顿了一下，阴阳怪气地开口，“他香港本港乐意也没有用，香港的资本家和工会不乐意啊。”

整个会议室一片死寂。

王嘉龙一言不发地坐在原位，表情阴沉，眼神冰冷。他仿佛一下子回到了从前，因为害怕惹对方生气而胆战心惊。他不自然地清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气说下去，“别以为港珠澳大桥的事我就忘干净了，我小时候不跟你计较，还不是因为那个时候我——”

“你什么？”王嘉龙看着他，“讲下去啊，刚才不是讲得很起劲吗，我听着。”

他不说话了，一脸心虚地坐回了自己的座位。

“特首，我有点话想单独同他讲。”王嘉龙开口，但完全不去看身边一脸尴尬的女性上司，整个会议期间他们几乎没有过眼神交流。他又说，“你们先回香港，不用等我。”

“那你们俩好好聊啊。”年长他一轮的书记见状也过来拍了拍他的肩膀，嘱咐道。他挤出一个笑，示意对方不必担心。

会议室重新安静下来。

“对不起，嘉龙。”他乖乖道歉。

“你讲得冇错。排队轮公屋的家庭在香港买不起楼，在深圳也一样买不起。这个解决方案二十年前或许还能算方案，今时今日没有意义。比起让港人北上买楼，应该想法开发更多公屋。但是政府不为民众打算，不敢得罪某些利益群体，民众又不能自己投票选特首，立法会和律政司也变成派系斗争的游乐场，有什么办法呢？”王嘉龙苦笑了一下，“我不否认中央会更偏袒我，也不否认某些政策的初衷或许是好的，但实际效果往往是另一回事。这些年来港人的境况你都看得清楚，香港的平民、深圳的平民，没有赢家，双方都是高墙之下的鸡蛋。以后不要再同我争这些了。”

“抱歉。”他又说了一遍，“是我不对。”

“其他内地人误会我、指摘我，我从来不作解释，是因为他们怎么想我不在乎。”王嘉龙语气有点疲惫，“但是，阿鹏，你从小在我身边长大，我不想你也变成‘其他内地人’。”

他刚回到办公室就看到书记在里面等他，他含糊地交代了一下自己和王嘉龙谈话的气氛和睦友好，没有再爆发任何争论，并且王嘉龙也承诺自己和特首不会对外透露这次冲突，这才让他的上级放下心来。

“我原本以为你在王先生面前是比较老实规矩的那种，没想到你这么嚣张。”W书记感叹起来。这位书记才上任不久，是头一次出席深港圆桌会议，没想到就碰上了这种“大场面”。

他不屑地“切”了一声，“怎么啦？特别行政区了不起啊？国际金融中心很牛逼啊？”他顿了几秒，“好吧，是很牛逼。”

“但是看王先生的态度，他好像确实是那种不太讨人喜欢的性格。”W书记说。

“书记，你误会他了。要是港府的狗官对他有你们对我一半好，他也不至于一天到晚都那副苦大仇深的样子。”他解释道。

对方一脸惊悚地看着他。

“建制派也好，泛民派也好，都是政棍罢了，谁比谁高贵啊。”他继续说。

“小赵啊，东西可以乱吃，话可不能乱说！”W书记就差没跳起来捂住他的嘴巴，“这些话你可千万别去外人面前说啊！”

“啊？我知道。”他说。

“咱们中国人有个说法叫三十而立。意思就是你过了三十，就该知道什么叫责任和担当。”W书记语重心长地说道，“咱们可千万不能犯政治路线错误啊。要是国家不支持深圳发展了，那些在深圳扎根的企业和市民要怎么办呢？虽说这种事一时半会也不太可能发生，但你首先得对自家老百姓负起责任来不是？就算有什么怨言、不满，也要学会往肚子里咽。中央是让我们为香港做了一些让步，但也因为香港给了我们很多利好政策啊；有香港这个国际金融中心和自由港在旁边，难道我们深圳的市民和企业就完全没有从他身上得到过帮助吗？难道香港就没给过深圳户籍特殊的关照吗？难道深圳人、大陆人就从来没挤占过香港老百姓的生活资源、给他们造成负面影响吗？这个世界上的事，你如果真的要去计较，是永远都计较不完的。大度一点，小赵。咱们呢，不仅要自己发展得好，还要帮省里带动身边的兄弟姐妹发展，还要替中央安抚、牵绊香港，要担得起大任，你才有被重视的价值。你可以不关心政治，但不能完全没有政治格局。你得这么想，现在这点委屈，都是为了将来更光明的前途。如今深圳也不是什么小县城了，又离香港那么近，你平时说话就更得注意一点，该表忠心的时候态度要坚定果断，支持一国两制这种根本性原则对你来说是天经地义的事。政治工程也是工程，也有它的意义和价值。总之不能让中央觉得你把路给走偏了，知道吗？”

“我知道了。”他重复了一遍，“我知道的。”

“有些事情你也不能把责任都推到港府头上。治理城市本来就没那么简单，有很多利益要去平衡，尤其像香港这种城市。”W书记又说，“香港老百姓认为他们的政府无能、不作为，那是香港的事，你别多这个嘴。”

他老老实实地“嗯”了一句。

“对了，我听福田说你们两个是……。”W书记欲言又止起来。

“是什么？”他问。

“……是那种关系。”

“哪种关系？”

“哎，就是那种关系！”

“哦。”他坦然地点了点头，“我们每周为深港合作献身一到两次。”

W书记差点一不小心打翻手边的养生壶。“现在的年轻人啊！”他感慨了一会，又问，“那深莞惠合作……”

“靠，我和莞哥、惠姐是清清白白的合作关系！”他强调，“你不要空口造谣啊！”

“我就是问问。”W书记说，“那你有机会也劝劝王先生，香港这样搞下去，对我们深圳也没好处。哎，砸了那么多钱搞合作总不能就听个响儿吧。”

“我要是能劝得动他，我早就劝了。”他说，“再说了，香港人要怎么想，也不是他能左右的。”

“那倒也是。”W书记说，“我们把自己做好吧。趁香港政府和老百姓还在扯皮他们的三跑，咱们先抓紧时间把宝安机场的三跑给申请下来。”

“瞧您这话说的，搞得好像我们在落井下石一样。”他说道。

“不是这个意思。”W书记说，“合作要谈，但是竞争也不能松懈。毕竟深圳夹在广州和香港中间，产业重叠也不少，珠江口的资源就那么多，就算是虎口夺食我们也得上。港珠澳大桥拖了这么久也快要完工了，深中通道得快点想办法让省里批复才行，要是省里继续拖，我们就直接递到国家发改委去。咱们深圳，也不是省会，也不是特别行政区，从来就没有高枕无忧的资本。没办法也不能坐以待毙，没办法就给他想出办法来！”

他听完忍不住笑了，沉默片刻后，又叹了口气说，“我是真没想到，自己有朝一日还能跟嘉龙抢生意。”

W书记看着他，似乎在犹豫，最后开口道，“小赵啊，也许你觉得我是多管闲事，但是，哎，王先生毕竟身份比较敏感，我觉得你啊，私底下还是把握好那个度，也别和他搞得太亲密了。”

他没有立即接话，过了一会才说，“哦。”

曾有好事者统计过以不同方式从香港前往深圳所需耗费的时间。假设以红磡为起点，以福田口岸（落马洲地铁站）为终点，乘坐东铁线大约一个半小时，开车或搭乘巴士走青朗公路大约四十分钟，转到西九龙站坐高铁全程大约半个小时；当然，如果你有需要，也可以选择去中环码头坐船。

以前深圳户籍几乎完全不受限制地往返香港，他恨不得每天都去王嘉龙家里过夜；后来因为水客泛滥成灾遂改成一周往返一次，于是就成了王嘉龙来深圳找他；现如今，他也忙，王嘉龙也忙，他们为了自己的生活精疲力尽，别说见面了，连喘口气聊聊天都觉得奢侈。他也不再像小时候一样埋怨王嘉龙的疏远。

月色从窗帘的缝隙漏进室内，落在王嘉龙的后颈上，他的发尾似乎有段时间没有修剪，零碎地盖住下面的皮肤。窗外不时响起大排档的喧哗人声。这个老小区就在福田口岸旁边，虽然显得陈旧，却胜在周边交通和配套完善，生活方便舒适。也有人劝他搬到离市民中心更近的地方居住，都被他以房价太高、身为普通公务员难以负担为由果断拒绝。

我当年怎么就没想到要多买两套房呢？有时他也感到疑惑，但转念又一想，大概连我自己都没料到自己会变成今天这样吧，这才多久啊。

嘉龙。他用指尖敲了敲对方的肩膀。嘉龙哥。见对方毫无反应，他又喊了一声。王生，港sir。他继续喊，轻轻划对方的背。王嘉龙！他提高音量。哎呀，死港佬！他用力搡了一把王嘉龙的肩膀。

“琴日仲要返工啊，衰仔！”王嘉龙翻过身，口气里全是不耐烦，“返屋企迟咗街上又都系防爆警察同埋示威嘅学生仔，车都行唔得……哎，好撚烦……”

“我哋两三个月冇见了嘛，我想同你倾计，唔想浪费时间训觉噶。”他不自觉地鼓起了腮帮子。

王嘉龙瞪着他，过了半天才说，“你快点讲啊。”

“有时候，我会觉得系咪你更想宝安县陪住你身边，唔系我啊。”他说。

“……点解你会咁样想噶？”王嘉龙愣了一下，问。

“我也唔知啊。”他说，“直觉黎噶。”

王嘉龙没有接话。“宝安县，佢个人系点样嘅？”他问。

“我忘咗。”王嘉龙说着又背过身去，“都系咸丰年间嘅嘢了。早已故去嘅人，冇再提咗。”

见王嘉龙不愿正面回答，他扁着嘴巴坐起身。发现身后的人没了动静，王嘉龙回过头，打量了他一会，也跟着起身，说，“你哋唔同，唔用同佢比较。”

他看出王嘉龙不想再继续这个话题，于是改口说，“我头先两个月同阿星去咗纽约，原来你哋同佢也系好友黎噶。”

“你同埋阿星去纽约做乜啊？”王嘉龙狐疑地皱眉。

“学习顶尖湾区发展经验，顺便蒲一下啰。”他随口回答。

王嘉龙哼了一声。

“哇，你唔知啊，纽约好靓噶。”他一脸陶醉地说，“曼哈顿个skyline啊真系冇得顶……”

王嘉龙斜睨了他一眼，脸上露出不悦的神色。

他接着说，“我要比佢95分，如果港岛个skyline系100分嘅话！”

王嘉龙忍不住笑出了声，说，“睁眼讲大话。”

“我冇呃你啊，讲真心话黎噶！”他据理力争，突然又变得低落。“王生啊，纽约问我叫乜名，我话我系深圳，佢又问我喺边度，阿星就话比佢知我就喺你身边，结果纽约佢话，点解我从黎冇听Horace提咗过你噶。”他面露不满，抱怨起来，“点解你从黎唔同佢提起我啊，王生？”

我丢，傻嗨鬼佬，识唔识倾计噶。王嘉龙小声骂了一句，对他解释道，“Brian Jones同我会面都只讲股指期指，我无端端提你做乜啊。”

“哦。”他还是一脸不高兴，“国际金融中心club大晒噶。”

“Ok，ok.下回我见咗佢叻，就同佢讲，之前黎纽约果个男仔啊系我条——。”王嘉龙硬生生顿住，“系我个仔啊，得唔得噶？”

气氛尴尬起来，窗外的人声越来越稀薄。他和王嘉龙僵持了一会，气呼呼地躺回去，“边个系你个仔啊！”

“……你自己话嘅养儿防老嘛。”王嘉龙试着开玩笑缓和气氛，“而家你老豆我老咗，唔中用啦，香港呢d强积金楔牙罅都唔够，根本还唔完按揭、养唔起老噶，政府又攀我哋去大陆自生自灭。哎，你只化骨龙，唔就系要你接济下家中老人，也咁多话嘅咩。”他装模作样地按着太阳穴叹了口气，“正一衰仔，有毛有翼识飞啦！但系你知我嘅嘛，我哋香港老人好自觉噶，就系自己打工做嘢到死、去赛马会买晒马标也冇可能拖累仔女黎噶，咁你放心未？”

他不由得噗嗤一声笑了，又重新凑到了王嘉龙身前，对他说，“我当时不就是气话吗，你怎么还记着？”

“这四十年里你就冲我发过两次脾气，我当然刻骨铭心。”王嘉龙看着他说。

“如果是宝安，可能根本就不会冲你发火吧。”他笑了笑说。

“说了你们两个不一样，没什么好比的。”王嘉龙说。

“嘉龙，我本来想成为你的退路。”他说，“但现在好像反而挡住了你的路。”

王嘉龙用指腹摩挲了一会他的脸颊，“你我都系自己执生，唔使觉得对我不住。”

他不答话，只是默默地握住了那只手。那副手掌在眼前摊开，纷乱交错的掌纹叫人看不清前路，虎口和指尖隐约可见几处薄茧。王嘉龙告诉过他，指尖的茧是以前替人打算盘留下的，至于虎口的茧，对方却从未解释过；他知道他有很多心事不曾向自己吐露。

“哎，但如果真要说的话。”王嘉龙眼底流露出怀念的神色，“我还是更喜欢你小时候拽着我的袖子、眼巴巴地看着橱窗里的天星小轮模型一副很想让我买给你又不敢开口的样子，那时候你明明都还没到我的腰……”

他剧烈咳嗽起来，大声抗议，“这种事就不要反复提了！”

“好了，快点睡吧。”王嘉龙笑起来说道。

房间重新归于沉寂，但他迟迟未能入睡。他仔细端详近在咫尺的那张脸，就像十年前与王嘉龙久别重逢时那样，看了一遍又一遍。现在他比王嘉龙高出小半个头，对方也早已习惯与他交谈时微微抬高视线。这才多久啊。他想。可是这才多久啊。

四十年前，省府派驻宝安的官员在渔民村的滩涂上捡到了他，很快他就被送到陈俊文家里，度过了一段短暂的寄养时光。陈俊文的家在荔湾区，附近是一片长长的骑楼，商铺众多，人流络绎不绝，不远处的小岛上还保留着租界时期充满南国风情的老洋房，榕树枝叶茂盛，绿意盎然。将在白鹅潭江面建造五星合资宾馆的消息刚一出来就吸引了全国上下的目光。对那时的他来说，广州就是大都市该有的样子。所以当陈俊文告诉他王耀要带他去香港，他本能地感到忐忑。他听说过香港，听得并不仔细，他不清楚那究竟是一个什么样的地方。大人们说香港富裕、发达，到处都是崭新的高楼和小汽车，但与广州相比又如何呢？他受够了穷乡僻壤的困苦与饥寒，再也不想回到那种毫无指望的生活里去；他知道，要留在大城市、要有足够的钞票才能过上吃饱穿暖的好日子。但他别无选择，只能听从省里的安排乖乖跟着王耀和警备员上了开往香港的九广直通车。他发现窗外的景色越来越眼熟，立刻心凉了半截；警备员处理完过境事务，回到车厢汇报说，首长，我们已经进入英治香港境内；可他目光所及之处，除了山只有田，除了田只有山，连一幢高楼的影子都见不着。他心灰意冷到了极点，索性往桌子上一趴开始装睡，自我催眠这不过是一场噩梦，梦醒之后他仍旧身在大都市广州。

火车慢慢停稳，王耀在旁边低声喊他，他也装作没听见，一门心思只想把戏做下去。王耀似乎轻轻笑了一声，对旁边的警备员说，小孩子坐长途火车累了，你抱他上车去吧。小汽车一路行驶得平稳，没多久他们的目的地就到了，他感觉到自己再次被人抱起，上了一截很长的楼梯，最后被放置在柔软的皮椅里。好了，别装了。王耀似乎觉得有点好笑。人马上就到了，你再装也没用。

他心不甘情不愿地睁开了眼睛。

巨大的玻璃窗外，宽阔的港湾如同蓝色绸缎一般铺陈开来，对侧岛屿上，难以计数的高楼沿着海岸拔地而起，一眼竟望不到尽头，那些楼群参差错落、连绵不绝地自山脚向上攀爬，直冲天际，如同一片钢筋水泥构筑的森林将整个视野覆盖。码头上几十台高大的起吊设备正在作业，一艘艘满载货柜的船只前赴后继地向更远处的大洋驶去。街头到处都是巨大的店铺招牌、衣着时髦的行人与穿行不息的小汽车。

一架客机从头顶湛蓝的天空中飞过，消失在远方。

我的妈呀，这就是梦中情城该有的样子吗？他惊叹地张大了嘴巴，立即遵从自己城性深处嫌贫爱富、见色忘义的朴素价值观把大都市广州抛到了九霄云外，从此心里眼里只有大都市香港。

他趴在玻璃窗上，揉了揉眼睛，一下、两下、三下，生怕自己是在做梦，以至于完全没注意到有人在他们对面入座。耳边响起了交谈声，他这才回过神来，重新坐回王耀身边去观察那个与他交谈的青年。那个人穿着一身笔挺的西装和熨帖的白衬衫，暗红色领带系得严实，从袖口处露出一只做工精美的腕表和层层缠绕的菩提子红玛瑙佛珠手串，黑发打理得一丝不苟，额头饱满，眉峰柔和，一双冷静却有神的凤眼嵌在颧骨与眉骨之间，又显出几分深邃的忧郁来，眼下是两道浅浅的泪沟，令整张脸显得成熟。他看不懂那双眼睛里的情绪，只觉得面前这位帅气逼人的大哥哥浑身上下都闪烁着金钱的光辉。

他二话不说就热情地自我介绍起来，“你好，我是深圳。他们都叫我阿鹏，如果你愿意的话也可以这么叫我。”

那个人神色复杂地看了他很久，最后微笑着开口，“很高兴认识你，阿鹏。我叫王嘉龙。”

“他也是这座城市的化身。”王耀在一旁补充道，“香港。”

“那我能留在嘉龙哥身边吗？”他开门见山地问。如果是和王嘉龙一起生活，就再也不用饿肚子了吧，他欣喜地想，说不定有一天我也能穿上那么好的衣服、戴那么好的手表，住在这种一看就很贵的房子里。他没留意王嘉龙听到那个称呼的时候不适地抿了下唇角。

“你得先回深圳，阿鹏。那里才是你的家。”见他失落地撅起嘴，王耀又说，“但是嘉龙会替我和俊文照顾好你，教你很多东……”

“等一下，王先生！”王嘉龙打断了王耀，“我好像从来没答应过要帮你照顾小孩吧。”

“我相信你多少也猜得到当年宝安离世的缘由，嘉龙。你我都不希望宝安的悲剧在深圳重演，所以深圳不能只是一个普普通通的小县城。”王耀说，“这也是为你自己着想。”

“如果你是指深圳特区，麦理浩爵士已经公开讲过要各位企业家放心到内地投资。”王嘉龙解释，“但现在香港的各项改革建设还在进行，金融和商业这些新产业也才兴起不久，我本人恐怕没那么多精力去……”

“只是让你抽空过去陪陪他。小孩子嘛，总归是需要人关爱。”王耀说。

“怎么？他的上司不能关爱他？”王嘉龙显得不太高兴。

“陪伴是相互的，嘉龙。”王耀劝道，“你陪着他的时候也是他在陪你。如果你实在办不到，我也不勉强。”

王嘉龙脸上流露出动摇的神色，那对深沉如夜色的眸子重新看向他，有点儿嫌弃，又有点儿高高在上的怜悯。

“嘉龙哥。”他委屈巴巴地开口，“你不愿意我陪在你身边吗？”

“好吧。”王嘉龙一脸“我是不是被这爷俩给下套了”的表情，将信将疑地说，“我尽力。”

王耀露出欣慰和赞赏的笑，又转过头嘱咐他，“以后要和嘉龙好好相处。”

他用力点头。离席的时候，他试图去牵王嘉龙的西装袖子，对方微微皱眉，似乎有点不悦，他立即乖乖收回了手，仿佛犯了什么大错似的垂头丧气地跟在王耀身边，和对方保持距离。他不想被王嘉龙讨厌。

“阿鹏。”王耀察觉到便说，“嘉龙一个人生活了很久，不习惯别人过分亲昵，不是有意针对你，以后也不要跟他计较这些小事，好吗？”

他老老实实地“嗯”了一声，王嘉龙没有说话。

“嘉龙，原本应该是俊文送阿鹏过来见你，但我想亲自来一趟，亲眼看看你长什么样子。毕竟我下次再来可能就要等到十多年后了。”王耀喟叹道，“这片土地家大业大，我没办法个个都顾全。我这么说，你会怪罪于我吗？”

“怎么会呢，王先生。”王嘉龙听懂了对方的意思，不动声色回道，“我从来没有怪罪过你。”

“感谢你的体谅，嘉龙。”王耀说。

“体谅也是相互的。”王嘉龙换了副诚恳的口吻，“刚才您体谅我，我自然也就体谅您。做亲人本来就不应该太过计较。中国人讲究光宗耀祖、发达了要回报家乡。港人去内地投资，也是真心想帮大陆一把，希望老家的乡亲们往后能生活得更好。”

他对这两个大人的对话一知半解，也提不起兴趣。他注意到王嘉龙垂在身侧的手，那只手的手腕上什么都没有佩戴，只有突起的骨骼和隐约可见的青色经脉，手指修长、指节分明，指甲也都修剪得整齐干净。他看了看自己的手，又小又干瘪，因为长年与泥泞的滩涂为伍而染上一时难以洗去的脏污，它们藏在指甲缝和每一道纹路里，陈列着过去的不堪和卑微。他下意识地把手藏到背后，下定决心要先让自己变得干净又体面，再光明正大地去触碰王嘉龙那身昂贵的西装。

他观察自己的左手，那已经是成年男人的手，修长而有力；他很多年没和泥土打过交道，当初的污迹尽数洗去，只剩下白皙干净的皮肤。他伸出食指，想要触碰枕边人的眉毛，但又怕会将对方吵醒，因此只是在近处沿着那道模糊不清的轮廓一寸寸描摹，微蹙的眉头，平和的眉峰，舒展的眉尾……空调安静运转，电子时钟安静跳动，整个世界都安静，静得如同夜色之下无边无际的原野。海湾在遥远的宇宙喧哗。他隔着空气替王嘉龙描眉玩上瘾，沉迷其中，忍不住笑着哼起了M先生的《借火》。

“你怎么还不睡啊。”王嘉龙无奈地睁开了眼睛，又说，“半夜突然唱这首歌，想给我点烟啊？”

他被抓了个正着，默默蜷起手指。“哎，嘉龙。”他转了转眼珠子，想要转移话题挽救一下此刻的尴尬，“我同你讲啊，隔离果个港佬……”

“佢系香港人啊？”王嘉龙惊讶地反问。

“系呀。”他困惑地皱眉，“你唔系同佢倾计过咩？”

“我讲嘅普通话啊。”王嘉龙说，“哎，有冇搞错，香港人同香港人倾计讲乜普通话。”

你们这些港佬真的听不出自己的普通话有什么问题吗？他心想，拼命憋住笑，继续道，“就是最近这段时间深圳不是很多民居都加装了门禁吗？然后呢要在门禁系统里填报个人信息，害，基本就是把你祖宗十八代都查了一遍。结果那个港佬呢，很不高兴地找到了房东那里，说这是侵犯个人隐私，要去告他。房东说这是政府要求的，你不满意也没用。港佬就问他为什么深圳突然要搞这个。房东说，那你以为呢？”

说完他爬起身，拍着床板哈哈大笑起来。

王嘉龙坐在一旁，面无表情地看着他，突然冷笑了一声，挖苦道，“又是监视，又是强制登记，又是没收学生仔的港澳通行证，你们大陆果然没有人权嘛。”

“……看破不说破嘛，王生。”他意识到自己说错话了，不敢再笑，一脸尴尬地打圆场。

“那我建议这样，给香港市民呢每人发一个良民证。满分十分，上街一次扣三分。分数不及格就不能过你深圳，要是十分都扣完了，就送到赤柱惩戒所去接受思想教育。我保证不出三年，香港人人都是温良恭顺的好市民，大家都对政府满意得不得了，就算平民依然买不起楼、养不起老，年轻人还是读不到好学校找不到好工作，没有前途和未来，他们也毫无怨言。”王嘉龙说，“你们大陆人不就是想要一个这样的香港吗？”

“那你要是这样讲就没意思了。”他悻悻地说。

“那我应该怎样讲？”王嘉龙讥讽地哼了一声，“跟你们大陆人还有什么好讲的。连一句最简单的话都不能完整表达的地方，谈什么事实真相，你就不觉得荒谬吗？”

他一声不吭，“你们大陆”这几个字就像锋利的玻璃碎片狠狠将他划伤。

“我不想跟你聊这个了。”最后他说。

“以前你还愿意听我解释，现在连我多发两句牢骚你都听不下去了？”王嘉龙诘问道，“以后你是不是还要去同王耀告状污蔑我分裂国家啊？！”

“我劝你你不是也一句都不听嘛，我说过什么了。”他忍不住小声辩驳，“老王还让我别跟你这么计较，干嘛总是把人家想得那么坏……”

“他还跟你说过这种话。”王嘉龙说。

他点了点头，说，“对啊，就是之前我跟你发火那次，他不知从哪里听说了，正好那时候我在北京开会。”

“那件事我从来没跟任何人提过，他又是怎么知道的。”王嘉龙语气平静，没等对方回答，马上又说，“你本来就同王耀一条心，当然事事都帮他讲话，这不就是他把你留在我身边的目的吗。”

他愣了一下，一把拍开台灯映亮对方的脸，恼怒地质问，“王嘉龙，你他妈什么意思？！”

“你说我什么意思？”王嘉龙与他对视，继续道，“这几年你联系我一次少过一次，我不相信从来没人跟你说过什么。”

他完全没想到对方会突然提这茬，顿时哑口无言。

“看来被我猜中了。”王嘉龙轻蔑地一笑，“那些口口声声指责香港不信任大陆的人，又何曾信任过香港？大不了以后只谈生意别谈感情，也别再假惺惺地做什么兄弟！”

“不是，嘉龙，这你真的误会了。”他发现话题越跑越偏，急忙解释，“也不是你想的那样啊……”

“你不用辩解了。”王嘉龙说，“你当然是站在大陆的立场讲话，你觉得我会信吗？”

“大陆就这么不值得你信任？”他不自觉皱起眉。

“难道大陆有什么值得我信任的地方吗？”王嘉龙反问，“回归以前，有很多人选择移民，愿意留下来的都是信任大陆政府的人。结果呢？他们得到了什么？他们有生活得更好吗？当年如果不是你们广东省瞒报推脱，香港会因为一个非典就损失惨重吗？后来又是谁三番两次想要修改《基本法》？这种事你们大陆以前干得还少吗？！”

“可是大陆这些年也在变好啊。再说了，有的事是为了社会稳定不得已而为之！”他有点厌倦地叹气，摆出一副规劝的口吻，“为什么总是要揪住过去的事不放，嘉龙？你就不能多向前看吗？”

“我揪住过去的事不放？”王嘉龙看起来就像听到了什么天大的笑话，“你不能把别人的信任挥霍殆尽以后还要求他们继续无条件地相信你，果系犯贱黎噶！”

“嘉龙，你这么固执，对你自己又有什么好处？”他真切地为对方焦急起来，“我觉得你还是应该尽早站出来表个态，坚决点和中央站在一起。不管你心里是怎么想的，去跟老王低头认个错摆正态度也不会少你几两肉，这也是为了你自己好啊。现在你什么都不说，只会让更多人误会你的立场，你想过吗？中国人有句话，叫识时务者为俊杰。我们现实一点，行吗？”

王嘉龙被他这番冠冕堂皇的说辞气得浑身发抖，半晌都没能开口说一句。他看得到王嘉龙眼里大写加粗的失望和极尽克制的怒火，下意识地想要道歉，但他忍住了，将所有寻求原谅的话语强咽下肚，他不认为自己有错。他早已不再是年幼时那个对王嘉龙唯唯诺诺委曲求全的小孩子了。

“当年中央为了把上海发展成大陆的金融中心，阉割深交所主板、拆解深圳金融巨头，你这么快就好了伤疤忘了疼啊？大陆政府都做过什么，你忘了没关系，我全帮你记着，就算你发展得再好、贡献了再多GDP又怎样，这个国家还不是为了一个规划就立即将你抛弃。如果你没有独立于大陆体制之外的话语权，就是案板上的鱼肉只能乖乖被国家权力宰割。你要我认清现实，好啊，现在我告诉你这就是现实。一朝天子一朝臣，别妄想中央永远对你青眼有加，在蛮横的权力面前你什么都不是。但是你们放心，香港永远不会乖乖认命做下一个深圳，我自己打拼出来的事业从来就没有拱手让人的道理。”王嘉龙满脸鄙夷，“什么才是为我自己好，用不着你来教我。”

对方突然揭他的旧伤疤，他猝不及防，毫无还嘴之力。当年风头正盛的深圳金融业因此遭受重创、四面楚歌，几乎一败涂地，他的上司无力回天，最后竭尽所能为深交所争取到了一个创业板；他也只能劝自己看开点，多想想未来的路要怎么走。至于后来创业板反而阴差阳错成为深圳产业升级转型的重要助力，那已是后话。他意识到自己根本辩不过这个在立法会拥有旁听席位、从小接受英美法系教育的香港人。妈的，好好的我跟他吵什么架啊。他当下就懊悔起来。

王嘉龙没再理会他，转身捡起散落在地上的衣物就开始换衣服。

“你要去哪？”他问。

“返香港。”王嘉龙说。

他连忙上前拽住对方的手腕，挽留道，“现在都这么晚了，嘉龙……”

“放手！”王嘉龙和他拉扯起来，厉声威胁，“我同你冇话好讲咗！”

他被一把甩开，只能泄气地看着对方连衬衣袖子都全部扣好。他瞥见地上那枚被他不小心扯坏的佛珠手串，试探地问，“那我送你个东西，你再走行吗？”

王嘉龙停下了动作，扭过头看着他。他从床头柜里翻出什么物件回到王嘉龙身边，然后把那个东西放到对方的手心。白玉菩提做成的佛珠手串堆叠、簇拥，就如一沓晶莹的雪花，翡翠质地的顶珠、腰珠和最为重要的三通佛头在灯光照耀下显得色泽温润而剔透，以红玛瑙点缀，羊脂玉雕琢而成的释迦佛坐像背云从王嘉龙掌心垂落，微微摆动着。

“这个翡翠叫绮罗玉，是缅甸最好的翡翠品种。”他握着王嘉龙的手腕，一圈圈环绕为他戴上那串佛珠，边解释道，“我以前去找老陈的时候见到阿嫂戴了一只这种翡翠做成的镯子，觉得很好看，就想着哪天也送你一个，结果一直拖到现在。这串佛珠我特意去找弘法寺的大师开过光……”他说着说着怔愣在原地，语气慌张地开口，“嘉龙……嘉龙，你怎么了？”

王嘉龙眨了眨眼，一颗泪珠陡然从眼角滚落，留下一道浅浅的水迹。他望着腕上的佛珠手串，抿起唇角努力地想要笑，又无法克制眼中的水光颤颤巍巍跌落。两百年沧海桑田，他已经很久不再对人提起宝安，几乎快要遗忘那个永远留在少年时代的亲人的模样了。那个时候，维港两岸还只有连绵的青山。

“这分明是我欠你的。”王嘉龙低喃道。

“可是你从来就没有欠过我什么啊，嘉龙。”他有点不明所以。

王嘉龙看着他，动了动嘴角，到底什么也没说。他对他，既不愿强颜欢笑，也无法恶语相向，既不敢爱得彻底也不舍憎得决绝。

他从不怀疑他的喜欢、他的爱，但时至今日空谈喜欢和爱又有什么意义；他也愿体恤他的猜忌、他的防，却总惦记着自己在他心里的那一点点不同，能一直一直不同下去。也许有些话语的禁区从一开始就不应该踏足，不应该被提起，这样就可以假装无事发生，自欺从未有过分歧。

我共你关系如等大石开花

美好一刹 可杀死我吧

因此不舍这满场颓垣败瓦

王嘉龙最终还是没有走。他与他并排坐在床沿，从外套口袋里摸出一盒绿好彩，抽出一根叼在嘴边，却翻遍全身上下都没找到打火机。

“少抽点烟。”他这么说着，从裤兜里摸自己随身携带的打火机，点着火递到王嘉龙面前。香港男人瞥了他一眼，凑近来将嘴角的烟点燃。烟丝焚烧成焦黑，一缕蓝灰色的雾气从他们之间慢慢腾空，然后一点点飘散。

“怎么？”王嘉龙吐了口烟，“你也开始抽了？”

“没，我不抽。”他回答。那枚金属打火机已经被他收回袋内。

“是吗。”王嘉龙没有再追问下去。

“你是从什么时候开始抽烟的，嘉龙？”他问。

“我忘了。”王嘉龙说，“应该是很多年前的事了。也许是亚瑟·柯克兰在我面前和别人谈事的时候总爱抽雪茄，我被他给带坏了。”

他听完忍不住笑了，“那你为什么不抽雪茄啊？”

“抽不起啊。”王嘉龙说，“他又不会好心到把自己的雪茄分我一根。”

“他对你不好吗？”他问。

“谁？”王嘉龙问完反应过来，嗤笑了一声，“你说亚瑟·柯克兰啊？”

“我一直以为他很舍不得你。”他说。

“因为我发达了嘛。”王嘉龙说，“人呢，就系咁架。对你有利可图时将你奉为上宾，等到你落魄了，个个冷嘲热讽，恨不得即刻与你割席。”他没等他回应，笑了笑自顾自地继续，“柯克兰对我，怎么讲呢，也说不上好，也说不上不好，大概只是真的没有很在意过吧。他这个人自珍自重胜过一切。”

“结果你又跟他学坏了？”他揶揄起来。

“那我还能怎么办？”王嘉龙挑眉，“无人爱我，只得自爱啰。”

他一时间不知该如何接话，王嘉龙并不在意，掸了掸烟灰，笑着说，“你都不知道他这个人以前多过分。小时候我不明白为什么自己会姓王，明明我大哥就姓陈啊。于是我跑去问他，他说因为王耀姓王所以让你随他姓了，可我从来都没听过这个名字，就问他王耀又是谁，他说是清帝国，我问是朝廷吗，他说没错，然后跟我开玩笑说，你瞧，你们的朝廷不要你了，以后乖乖跟着我就可以。后来我才知道完全不是这么一回事，他都不懂小孩子会把玩笑话当真的吗。哎，搞得我一直以为是自己又穷又没用才会被朝廷给扔掉。因为这件事有段时间我对他态度不是很好，他问我怎么回事，我就一五一十地跟他讲了，本来是希望他能诚心对我说一声抱歉，结果你猜他说什么，他说，如果没有他发现我的价值，我不仅一辈子无名无姓，甚至连独立的人格都不可能有，更遑论今日，‘再说当初清廷本来就不看重你，你非要这么想也没什么错’；最后他说，嘉龙，想要有所成就，必须学会审时度势，而不是什么都计较。”他不屑地哼了一声，“我只是想要他道歉，谁要听他讲大道理。……哎，算了，这些小事他早都忘了吧。”

“嘉龙，”他想到了刚才的争论，“我只是不希望你被误会。如果你觉得……”

“你我各有立场，唔使觉得对我不住。”王嘉龙不愿再听下去，“这个话题点到为止，ok？”

微弱的火光在香港人指尖气若游丝地明灭，神似烟花从维港上空坠落的姿态，寂寥而又惆怅，叫他不忍多看。

“我记得小机场有首歌叫《美丽新香港》，现在内地已经听不到了。”他沉默片刻后说，“他们不是在金像奖颁奖典礼上唱过这首歌，然后……”

“弹了一段《god save the queen》？”王嘉龙接着说完，又笑了，“如果你现在过得不如意，也会怀念从前。这都要指责吗？”

他轻声哼了一段《天佑女王》的前奏，但渐渐地旋律变成了另一首完全不同的歌。歌曲并不漫长，不过短短四句歌词，“原来已经这么久了啊。”王嘉龙盯着黑暗中某处说。

“但是我印象里，你快回归的那段时间跟他相处得很好啊。”他露出困惑的表情。回归日前夜，驻港部队在深圳严阵以待，整个深圳也为了迎接香港回归从里到外被翻新了一遍。而就在两个月前，黄田机场发生空难事故，三十五人死亡，却被草率处理；他挨了好一顿臭骂，被人指着鼻子责问“怎么在这种时候捅这么大的篓子”。他觉得委屈又不敢有怨言，千盼万盼终于盼来王嘉龙的关切，对方却只是随口提了一嘴翡翠台的报道就匆匆挂断电话，那阵子他忙于应付回归的事务，还得陪同身在香港的亚瑟·柯克兰，根本无暇他顾。

“麦理浩爵士上任以前，香港发生了很严重的反政府暴动。”王嘉龙答非所问，“左派工人和青年学生被大陆政府煽动，到处引爆炸弹，跟警察枪战，甚至伤及无辜市民，花园道和皇后广场血流成河，整个香港都风雨飘摇、人心惶惶。移民的移民，逃难的逃难。麦理浩爵士来了以后没有急着施政，而是一个个同心怀不满的市民聊天。他找到我，说，嘉龙啊，我同他们聊过了，我觉得香港人想要的其实不是民主，也不是真的非要脱离英国不可，他们只是对这个社会的现状很不满。我们可以有别的办法去解决他们的问题，我们可以建公屋，可以建学校和医院，可以开发新市镇，可以改革政府和警察系统，可以搞一个廉政公署去治理贪污腐败，可以发展金融业和商业，修地下铁、做很多基建项目，等这些都做完，香港成了真正富裕的城市，所有人都过上了好日子，我们来谈谈怎么搞民主，怎么给普通市民参与政治的权利。其实那个时候，我根本不信任英国人，但是他讲得好诚恳、好认真。最重要的是他兑现了自己的承诺，我真的很感激他让香港成为后来的香港。他还主动与北京对话，恢复了我们和大陆的来往，鼓励商界去内地投资，让市民去探望留在故乡的亲人。我才发现，原来英国人也会真心对我好啊。后来回归仪式，他明明已经卸任十多年了，身体也不大好，还是坚持从英国飞过来要送我最后一程。三年之后他在英国逝世了，可惜我麻烦事缠身，没办法去送他最后一程。”他语气显得很遗憾，又说，“麦理浩爵士同我讲，他希望我能多体谅他的祖国，相处时不要总是把气氛搞得那么僵，而且英国议院已经转变对香港的态度……他为我做了那么多，就算只是看在他的面子上，我也对柯克兰既往不咎。”

王嘉龙把玩着手上的烟，那点光亮倒影在他的瞳孔里，就像从记忆深处涌起的怀念。他凝视他的侧脸，想起曾在香港历史博物馆看到过有关这位港督的事迹；位于香港新界亦有一条著名郊野徒步路线以这位港督的名字命名，西起屯门、东至西贡北潭涌，几乎贯穿整个九龙半岛，沿途皆是未开发的原始海滩与森林公园，风光秀丽俊美。以前他陪王嘉龙徒步时，对方曾说过，麦理浩爵士是一位典型的英国贵族，自小热爱乡野自然。正是他将这种崇尚户外的生活方式带入香港，后来王嘉龙也养成了闲暇时穿行郊野的习惯。

“这些年来香港发生了太多事。回归刚尘埃落定，就碰到了金融风暴，一晚上几百人几千人烧炭自杀，搞得炭都卖到脱销，还有更多人从此负债累累。政府和媒体总喜欢讲我们赢得了胜利，但那又怎样呢，很多人已经输掉了他们的一生。后来好不容易有了点起色，却因为非典雪上加霜。政府开放自由行想借此挽救经济，结果陆客涌入连带租金和物价飙升，搞得民怨沸腾。等到零八年的时候环球股灾卷土重来，证监会疏忽大意，好多买了雷曼迷你债的人只能抵押车位房子去还债。然后呢，又是国民教育科争议、又是二十三条争议……香港人都活得很累、很紧绷，我也一样，我们头顶悬着一把随时会掉落的剑，谁也不知道以后还会失去多少。直到现在我都好像一只独自在海上漂泊的船，日复一日被浪潮放逐，不知来路，也无归途。最近这段时间，我总是做梦，梦见当年暴动的时候，一个示威的学生在皇后广场举牌时被警察当场击毙，他的同伴为了替他报仇引爆自制炸弹，结果炸死了路过的母亲和她的女儿，她们的肉沫和血溅湿了整个广场。那个差佬虽然当时逃过一劫，但还没等到第二天返工被人刺死在了家门口。事态平息后上千人被逮捕、检控，他们中的很多人本来应该在学校里读书、憧憬美好的前程，可是这座城市哪里有美好的前程给他们憧憬。我看着他们，从未觉得自己如此面目可憎。明明大家都是香港人，为何会到了这种境地，变得像仇敌一样势不两立、自相残杀，究竟是什么逼他们到了这种境地……这一切本来都不应该发生。”烟蒂将被烧尽，王嘉龙没有急着扔掉，而是任由那簇火焰舔舐指尖的皮肤，他无动于衷，似乎完全感觉不到疼痛，“有时我觉得自己病了很久，病入膏肓，只不过靠着几件光鲜的衣服遮住全身上下的暗疮。如今暗疮烂透了，烂到了骨头里，流下了脓血，发出了刺鼻的气味，再也遮不住了。早晚一天，病体要变腐尸，腐尸再变白骨，可这也是天意。”

“嘉龙……”他伸出手替王嘉龙拿走那根将要熄灭的烟，扔进床头的烟灰缸里。他握住他的指尖，在那里发现了一小片灼伤的红肿，“你痛吗？”

“这点痛算什么痛。”王嘉龙说。

他并非对王嘉龙讲述的那些事一无所知，但他的生命轨迹至今仍是一片坦途、一条康庄大道、一根不断向上攀爬的曲线，所以他可以轻易地将所有伤痛沉疴抛之脑后或与人分担，心无旁骛地追求梦里的远大前程。归根结底，他需要面对的本就比王嘉龙少得多。他活得轻松，而王嘉龙活得沉重，奢求共情多少勉强。可是此时此刻，他竟从心底感到了一种兔死狐悲的哀戚。

“是我这个病患扫了大家的兴，若有天我真的要死了，望在座各位大陆同胞呢，多念一些我生前的好，嘴下留情，让我就算死也能死得有尊严一点。中国人有句话，死者为大嘛。”王嘉龙用开玩笑的语气说，顿了顿，又对眼前的青年开口道，“我没办法给你什么承诺，阿鹏，我甚至都给不了自己承诺。因为承诺这种东西，一旦说出口就是要兑现的。”

“……抱歉，嘉龙，我什么都帮不了你。”他只能这么说。

“我不需要你帮我什么，傻仔。”王嘉龙说，“这么多年我都一个人走过来了，以前怎么走过来的，以后也就怎么走下去。无论如何，日子总是要过下去的嘛。”

王嘉龙就是如此，既不要求他感恩戴德，也不避讳对他的隔阂与忌惮。这个香港人心里摆在第一位的永远都只会是他自己，他为自己而活，构筑自己的地位、捍卫自己的价值，也独自面对负累与痼疾，全力以赴。毕竟这么多年来，他所拥有的也确实只有他自己。来自河流对岸的爱恨两难和恩怨交缠，在这座城市的孤独与桀骜面前显得如此自作多情。可世间万事皆有因果。过去他如何仰赖王嘉龙的慷慨，如今便如何容忍王嘉龙的刻薄。他越长大越明白他钟情的人并不完美，人无完人，人人都爱慕他的光鲜，却鲜有人怜惜他的隐衷。可对他来说，王嘉龙从来不是高悬于天边的苍白姓名或是停留于新闻和故纸堆里的干瘪符号，只在必要时被反复提起，而是一个丰盈的生命、一颗滚烫的灵魂、一具充满热度的身体，真实可感，日夜在旁，他提起他，犹如提起亲近的亲人、亲密的友人、亲昵的情人，他爱他爱得深入骨髓，爱成难以戒断的瘾，因此永远无法像其他人一样对他横加责难。可是，他也为自己而活，构筑自己的地位、捍卫自己的价值，面对越来越沉重的负累与痼疾，全力以赴。他早有预感，他能回报、给予王嘉龙的将会越来越少，也许到了最后只剩下沉默的陪伴。他们亲近、他们亲密、他们亲昵，他们之间始终隔着一条窄窄的河流，前世今生皆不可跨过。

王嘉龙伸出手拨开他散落的额发、抚摸他的脸庞。他有一张棱角分明的、年轻的脸，眉眼张扬，嘴角也时常带着鲜明的笑。原本这张脸瘦弱、质朴而又贫瘠，就像一片常年浸泡在咸腥海水里的发了皱的荒芜田野，寂寂无名偏居大陆一隅，谁曾想到不足四十年光阴就长成了如今这般丰神俊朗、光彩夺目的模样。最后那只手停在了他的眼角，那双眼睛状似桃花，大而明亮，眼尾微翘，因时常神采熠熠而目光动人，但是那道动人的目光从来都只追逐一个人的身影。四十年浮生若梦，就算到头来黄粱大梦一场，他也永远是他此生最旖旎动人的梦。

“白白一双桃花眼……”王嘉龙叹息地说。

“可唔可以唱首歌比我啊，嘉龙？”他说，“突然想听你唱歌。”

“想听乜歌黎噶？”王嘉龙问。

“你中意就得。”他说。

“你系咪好中意《大只佬》？”王嘉龙问，“我记得你同我话过，要我陪紧你去雪厂街，从皇后大道一直行到德辅道中黎噶。”

“系呀，你居然仲记得喔。我喜欢杜大导和华仔嘛。”他笑了起来，“咁我想听你唱明哥嘅《身外情》。”

“好啊，冇问题。”王嘉龙说。

给一分钟我静静回味

将一生一世翻天覆地

明日已被今天处死

泪存在原为反映天理

这一分钟我站在何地

怎么竟跟你活在一起

缘是镜中花 留在镜中死

原谅我不记得忘记

王嘉龙没有再接着唱下去，他微微侧过脸与他接吻，吐息之间没有缝隙；去把灯关了，他说；幽暗中，世界重新变得安静，一切纷争都消失，唯有风与风吹拂，海与海沉浮，山与山无言相顾。他感觉到怀里的身体变得滚烫，像一块燃烧的碳火、一把点着了的砂金、一握炽热难当的夕阳。他在他身上品尝欲望，品尝现实，品尝无处可逃的失落和痛苦；品尝情爱，品尝理想，品尝所有不可重来的美好幻梦。

他看到他手腕上的翡翠倒影出清冽而温柔的光，犹如南国月色之下生生不息的河水从眼前流淌而过。岭南这片瘴气横流的土地从来就不为中原王朝所倚重；岭南人生来世俗，世俗、勇悍且顽强，他们的血液里流淌着某种近乎野蛮的生命力，对生存的渴望日夜驱使着他们：要活下去，要不顾一切地活下去，今天活得比昨天好，明天活得比今天好。两百年沧海桑田，四十年浮生若梦。香港与深圳，这两座曾共享同一个名字、同一颗灵魂的城市，又何尝不是同一根脉之上蓬勃生长的两株形态各异的乔木。

“古希腊传说里有个故事叫特修斯之船，是讲一艘在海上航行了几百年的船。水手们为了保证这艘船能持续地航行下去，不断用新的木板去替换原有的木板。如果到了最后，所有木板都已被替换，那么这艘名叫特修斯的船还是原来的特修斯之船吗？”王嘉龙抚着他的耳根和脖子说，“如果有一天，香港不再是原来的香港，你还会继续爱我吗？”

他正打算说点什么，“不必回答我，阿鹏。”王嘉龙又说，“生于死角，要学会自己执生。”

当然。他注视着他想。我当然要努力活下去。

他要活下去，不顾一切地活下去，今天活得比昨天好，明天活得比今天好；活得光鲜，活得惊艳，活得羡煞众生。他要忘记他，他要记住他，他要解脱割舍，他要执迷不悟，他要高歌猛进，他要旧梦难醒，他要继续爱他，他要从头爱他，他要因爱他而恨他，他要因恨他而爱他，他要活得像个不得不戒断毒瘾的瘾君子，狼狈不堪，体面尽失，生不如死。他要活下去，活得光鲜，活得惊艳，活得羡煞众生，一辈子都为他生不如死。

但如果可以，他想要和他一起活下去。

Fin.

文中提及歌单

都是港乐

beyond《海阔天空》

叶倩文《情人知己》

杨千嬅《只谈风月不谈恋爱》

per se《庆祝无意义》

麦浚龙《借火》

麦浚龙&莫文蔚《瑕疵》

my little airport《美丽新香港》（内地被禁）

达明一派《god save the queen》（内地被禁）

黄耀明《身外情》（内地被禁）

2017年深港双城双年展，深圳的选题是“城市共生”，香港的选题是“城市执生”，本文灵感来源于此。

执生是个粤语词汇，指自己想办法努力生存下去的意思。


	2. 不解咒

《隔世情》番外

不解咒

这几天王濠镜随澳门特首到访，礼宾府晚宴结束后他作为东道主请他去兰桂坊续摊。王濠镜较他年长，他尚且年幼时便对其早有耳闻，但二人从未见过。他们真正有来往要等到临近回归之时，同为特别行政区，漂泊于家国之外的经历又如此相似，令他不禁对王濠镜生出某种贸然的期待与亲近感来，可他每熟悉对方一分，便越发清醒地意识到彼此间的千差万别。他视对方为朋友，却始终无法克制内心那点失望，亦难以释怀对方的易于满足和随遇而安，尽管他自己也说不清这种“不能释怀”究竟是鄙夷还是羡慕，或许二者兼有。他对王濠镜鄙夷又羡慕。王濠镜并非毫无所觉，却很少同他计较，就连这点他也鄙夷又羡慕。世事风雨将他们打磨，最终打磨出了截然不同的模样。

他挑的酒吧在德己立街某商业大厦二楼，沿着下亚厘毕道步行亦不过七八分钟路程。若从高楼间隙的都爹利街向下眺望，便是夜幕里沉浮的灯火与港湾。老煤气灯发出昏黄的光，照亮石阶上步履匆匆的行人。果条东西走向嘅细巷就系雪厂街，他同王濠镜说。对方点了点头，再无其他回应。他突然觉得自讨没趣，胸口无端端生出一股怒火，又不知该以什么理由发泄，只得一路沉默。

王濠镜察觉他神色不对，入座后问，“嘉龙，点解又呢个表情啊？”

“乜点解又呢个表情。”他反问。

服务生为他们送来酒水。SMWS选桶13.48号，一只虽有磨损却雕花精美复古的玻璃杯，一只加了冰块和苏打水的highball杯，这是给王濠镜的。他是酒吧常客，老板清楚他从来都纯饮，固执得就像个上了年纪的英国佬。至于威士忌兑可乐，就算在香港那也是美国佬才会干的蠢事。女歌手与老外同台演绎Sandy Lam的《再生恋》。王濠镜抿了抿唇，将话题搁置。出了礼宾府大门，他们便卸下公职，不再谈那些官方事务。王濠镜说到前些时日去葡萄牙度假，从里斯本行至马德拉岛，北大西洋的海风舒展温柔，遍布橙花与油橄榄的南欧土地香气四溢，一路上都妙趣横生；他提及波尔图酒、奶油焗鳕鱼和哈巴达烤乳猪，提及起舞的女郎，提及弹奏法朵的歌者；他提及佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，就像提起一位多年以前的旧相识，亲切又从容。佩德罗是亚瑟·柯克兰难得的密友，即使是欧陆以外的争夺也未能将他们的情谊动摇半分。后来葡萄牙衰落，开始接受英国的庇护，对澳门的影响力也日渐式微。一九六六年一二三暴动之后，葡澳当局完全妥协，亲中共派华商成为澳门事实上的主人。未出几年，葡萄牙国内爆发康乃馨革命，独裁者萨拉查被迫下台，新政权正式放弃对众多殖民地的统治。佩德罗很快便适应了自身骤变的境遇，与王濠镜相处时亦如对待一位远东的年少友人。而在王濠镜口中，佩德罗其人也更像一位忧郁却拥有着炽烈情感的诗人，而非一个野心勃勃的主宰者。我国生于欧陆边陲、体量狭小，命运已待我不薄。回归前夜佩德罗对他说。他们沉默良久，佩德罗眺望大海念诵道——我是虚无，我将永远是虚无。我不可能期待成为别的什么。除此之外，在我身上保留着时间所有的梦想。——这南国的夜色将晚潮溶解，海与天混沌不分彼此，他嗓音低沉沙哑，犹如在诉说着某个永恒的寓言。

“果阵时柯克兰一直旁敲侧击问我愿唔愿留低，佢真嘅好不甘。”听罢，他盯着手中的酒杯说，“但呢系佢同王耀嘅嘢，关我柒事。”

丢，我真不该提什么佩德罗。王濠镜心中警铃大作，立即出言劝慰，“都系过去嘅嘢喇，不提也罢。”

他抬头瞥了身边的澳门人一眼，面色不善，憋在心里的火气又蹭蹭冒了起来。

女歌手唱着和我来延续他生的事吧爱吧；有人在他另一侧坐下，试图以酒搭讪，被他彬彬有礼地拒绝。

“我话嘉龙啊，你总系一个人独来独往，边个也不肯亲近，都唔觉得好孤单嘅咩？”王濠镜开口，半是规劝半是调笑，“等阵你若系饮大咗，仲要麻烦晒我个客人送你返屋企。”

“我冇咁易饮醉。”他说。

“假如嘛。”王濠镜说。

他冷笑一声，按捺住内心的不快，说，“我周身大把人随叫随到，唔使你黎帮手。”

王濠镜挑眉“哦嗬”了一声，又问，“比如话？”

他放下酒杯，伸出手，“手机比我。”

王濠镜看了他一会，半信半疑地摸出手机递给他。他在对方的通讯录里找到那个名字，迅速编辑短信点击发送，然后将屏幕朝向王濠镜，说道，“信唔信佢半个钟就到。”

“丢啊，你搞乜鬼嘢噶！”王濠镜一脸难以置信，“你——嘉龙，冇谓咁认真啊嘛。而家都夜深咗，仲专登呃人哋从深圳过你香港，你系咪痴——。”他咳了一下，伸过手，“手机比返我，我同佢讲清楚。”

“我就唔还。”说完他直接关了电源把手机塞进裤兜，“你也别想走。你嘞，就比我喺呢度等住佢。——佢有两地牌，宜家应该过咗着落马洲噶。”

王濠镜强忍住翻白眼的冲动，说，“横掂经已咁夜咗，佢也可能根本不来。”

“佢会来嘅。”他拿起杯子往嘴里喂了口酒，重重放下，又说，“你唔信啊？唔信我哋等下睇啰。”

等到第二十分钟，他开始后悔。去年他与赵鹏程关系缓和，年初对方向他挑明心意，他既没回应，也没回绝，他们保持着普通朋友的距离。不知为何，赵鹏程总是让他惊觉命数的骤然。他毫无预兆地出现在他的生活里，唐突而固执地与他建立联系，又在一夜之间长大，从事事仰仗他的孩童长成要与他平起平坐的青年，就连那张原本貌不惊人的稚嫩的脸也突然间就出落得丰神俊朗、光彩夺目。他们重逢的那场会议上，他几乎要完全认不出他来。然而还没等他来得及感慨世事无常，赵鹏程就直接表白了。确认对方不是在开玩笑以后，他问他从什么时候开始对自己抱有这种感情。赵鹏程似乎对他的发问感到不解，随后便坦然答道，我对你一见钟情啊，嘉龙。他只觉得三观碎了一地，当下就被震撼到哑口无言。午夜梦回时他也曾仔细揣摩当初与赵鹏程的相识，想破了脑袋也想不出对方心生爱恋的理由。那时赵鹏程还是个小孩，而他除了偶尔过深圳看望他，从未付出过多余的精力，他真正在意的始终是自己的生活。最重要的是，他们彼此间有着云泥之别；如果换作他自己，对于这样的一个人，他会有敬仰、会有憧憬、会有羡慕和嫉妒、会有望而却步的懦弱和高不可攀的畏惧，也会有难以消弭的疏离与隔阂；只需稍微动动脑筋就知道，这场爱恋注定回报渺茫，又怎能毫无顾虑地放任自己一厢情愿下去，蚀本到血亏。他甚至都觉得，他们根本就没那么熟。他怀疑赵鹏程对自己有所企图，或是受了王耀的指使，可那张脸上全无遮掩的痕迹。就像今晚，其实他也拿不准赵鹏程到底会不会来。他期待又忐忑，一口接一口咽下杯子里的烈酒，仿佛只要成功把自己灌醉，就不用收拾一时赌气搞出来的残局。

等到第三十七分钟，那个年轻的身影出现在酒吧门口，四下环顾之后，快步朝他们走过来。我丢，系咪鬼上身啊，竟然真嘅来咗。王濠镜在旁边小声感叹。他顿时心乱如麻，想要喝口酒掩饰，这才发现酒杯已经见底。丢。他低骂一句，连忙用手撑着额头装醉。

“好耐冇见啊，濠镜。”赵鹏程先和澳门人打了招呼，他来得匆忙，说话时还在微微喘气。

“系呀。”王濠镜打量着他笑了起来，“哇，阿鹏，几年冇见你都咁靓仔啦，而家真系大变样喔！”

“冇啦，边有咁夸张噶。”赵鹏程笑着说完，半俯下身看向他，“你冇嘢吖嘛，嘉龙？感觉点样啊？”

“我冇嘢啦，就系有d头赤。”他冲面前的青年挤出一个笑，起身时故意一脚踉跄，随即趁势一把抓住对方的胳膊，“濠镜听朝要返澳门，可否劳驾你车我返屋企啊？”

赵鹏程浑身僵硬，犹豫了一下回握住他的手臂，答道，“当然冇问题。”

“手机冇忘咗比返我啊，嘉龙。”王濠镜出声，他扭过头，发现对方正一脸似笑非笑地看着自己，于是恶狠狠地瞪了回去，从裤兜里掏出手机甩给原主。“费事睬你吖！”他用口型骂道，“今次你埋单。”

“丢！我丢柒你啊，王嘉龙！”王濠镜笑容僵在嘴角，“死孤寒佬！”

他上了车就开始装睡。细碎的响动一刻不停扰他清静，后视镜上晃动的平安符挂件、被刻意调低音量的导航女声、摇摆的车钥匙、刹车和方向盘被挪动时的轻响、窗外其他车辆的鸣笛，攀登陡坡时缓缓倾倒的车身，有人趁着等红灯的空隙替他拉高盖在身上的西装外套，纷纷杂杂，扰得他不得安生。车子每前进一步他都想立即跳车逃跑，尴尬，太尴尬了，但他只能闭着眼睛，努力把戏做完。街道的灯光透过玻璃窗折射在他的眼皮上，威灵顿街、摆花街、嘉咸街、士丹顿街、太平山街、皇后大道西、坚弥地城海旁，犹如一场又一场光怪陆离的梦。他在梦里责怪自己为什么要发神经把赵鹏程从深圳喊过来。

他听到有人放低了声音喊自己的名字，他佯装含糊地应答；车门被打开，海风扑面而来，他闻到海水的味道，咸腥却清爽。他居住的西环远离闹市，却又不似半山矜贵，若向窗外眺望去，广袤湛蓝的海与幽深葱茏的山便尽收眼底，如此好的风景，无人共看也着实可惜。这念头在他心里打转，没完没了，他们进了卧室。“嘉龙，你先躺会儿，我去给你找醒酒药。”他听见赵鹏程轻声说。那体温一点点从他身旁剥离，他突然生出不舍，鬼使神差地伸手拽住那个人的胳膊，下意识向后一步，却不慎磕到床沿，连累身边的人一起倒进了床褥里。赵鹏程慌慌张张地想要爬起来，他说不出挽留的话，直接用吻挽留。他摘掉他的眼镜，仰头吻住他，把心一横又去脱他的衬衫。没有开灯，窗帘紧闭，屋内很黑，但他依稀想起那是一件很没品的白衬衫，顿时兴致大减。我丢你老母赵鹏程，唔该你想想办法让审美跟着颜值同步提高。被暗地里问候母亲的人似乎受到了巨大的惊吓，半天都没有反应。“仲唔快d比我除衫啊，傻仔！”他将方才辛苦伪装的醉态弃置一旁，忍不住低声催促。

赵鹏程露出怀疑的表情，“你到底醉没醉？”

“你冇眼睛唔知自己睇啊？”他反问。

“咁你啱啱为乜要……”赵鹏程说。

“点解你废话咁多啫！”他不耐烦地说，“我哋做埋正经嘢先，ok？”

听到“正经事”三个字，赵鹏程脸红“唰”得了一大半，结结巴巴地说，“你唔好讲笑……”

“边个同你讲笑？”他没好气地开口。

“你真嘅愿意啊，嘉龙？”赵鹏程又确认了一遍。

他深呼吸长出一口气，拽着对方的衣领又是一吻。不就是上个床，至于这么扭扭捏捏嘛。他心中不屑。这个吻总算有了回应，他们吐息唇舌交缠，那双手带着怯意滑向他的领口，缓慢而慎重地将纽扣解开。青年人隔着满室夜色凝视他，他这才发现那是一双神采奕奕的桃花眼。

“呃，跟着我要锡边度？”赵鹏程问。

“……你都冇同人哋搞嘢过咩？”他说。

“但系你都与人哋唔同啊，嘉龙。”

“边度唔同？”

“呢个我一时之间点讲得清噶。”

“想锡边度随便你。”

“你认真嘅？”

“我丢，你只扑街究竟要讲几多废话……”

赵鹏程终于不讲废话了。

他先亲了亲他的眼睛，蜻蜓点水般地触碰，就像小心翼翼的试探；然后是鼻梁、鬓角、耳根、喉结，循序渐进，一点点拿捏他敏感的神经；他无法克制扣紧他的手臂，急促地低喘，这让他终于敢大胆吻他，在唇上，深深一吻，他的手安抚他不甘于这漫漫长夜的身体；他意乱情迷，竟分辨不了那双唇与那双手的热度究竟烧到了哪里，只觉得身处烈焰，随时要被焚成灰烬。他迎接他冒失而急切的闯入；我丢；他脸色发白咬牙咒骂，痛得像被人拆掉骨架、掰断神经，四肢通通报废；一颗滚烫的汗珠滴落在他下颌，沿着他颈部仰起的弧度缓缓淌落，在锁骨的阴影里与皮肤上细密铺陈的汗融为一体；当剧痛稀释，体内那个横冲直撞的玩意儿几乎攫取他全部的感官，他什么也感觉不到，只能感觉到自己被冒犯，被剥夺，被人扯下神坛做一个丧失尊严的俗物，他本就是满肚子肮脏心思的俗物，他像一滴轻飘飘的水珠沉沦欲海舍弃所有，只知遵从本能将身上的人搂紧，交割自我以换取快乐，又因这廉价的快乐而深感羞耻。他前所未有的顺从，顺从地敞开身体，放任那颗年轻的灵魂向更深处求索，一下又一下，深得震慑心扉，他快意难当，也羞愤难当，怅然若失从此不敢再追问自我。

一百多年前，英国人刚刚抵达时，不喜这座满是瘴气的南方荒岛，也看不惯华人沿岸聚居的落后生活，便大举砍伐山林、开拓高地，在远离港湾的地带建造公园、教堂和别墅。亚瑟·柯克兰对他并不上心，港英也就没特别为他安排住处。他与来此谋生的广东人一同生活在拥挤、潮湿的寮屋内，附近小码头上停满了木篷船，挂着麻绳编织网的大多是当地人的渔船，若以彩色布帘遮掩便是供妓女做皮肉生意的花船。他十四五岁样貌那会，被年轻女子招呼上船，帘子一拉，船便在水面上晃悠起来；事后他躺在家中的小木板床上失魂落魄几日，为了证明自己的男子汉气概，鼓起勇气重新找回那间篷船，当日的年轻女子见着他竟喜上眉梢，急不可耐地要再与他一度春宵。你叫乜名？女子问；王嘉龙。他说；我叫阿珍，原本同埋表哥私奔来呢度搵食噶，但后黎佢娶咗有钱人家嘅千金，就唔要我喇。女子说；点解咁中意我噶？他问；你生得好靓仔嘛，比我表哥都靓噶。女子笑意盈盈地说。从此他夜夜与船妓厮混，做水湾上缠绵的轻贱浮萍，直到瘟疫大爆发，港英终于意识到了对华人聚居区放任不管的危害，而华人尽管对洋人万般抗拒，乃至拼了命也要偷渡回广东、一路上无数溺亡，最后还是认命接受洋大夫和港英府整治公共卫生的运动。他也被印度雇佣兵从逼仄的寮屋里捞了出来、在港督安排下住进富商们建的唐楼。至于妓女阿珍，早就死在了那场惨烈的疫病之中，成了火里一捧无足轻重的余烬随风飘散。

待情潮退却，他恍恍惚惚就像在海上漂泊多年后着陆的羁旅客，而赵鹏程等在码头翘首以盼地望向他，他这才猛然醒悟过来自己干了什么。他们彼此相对，维系着微妙的沉默。时钟滴答滴答地响，让沉默变得更加一言难尽。

“嘉龙，我……”赵鹏程安耐不住先开口。

“你真的变了很多，阿鹏。”他打断对方，换上玩笑口吻，“去年同你们开会，我都在怀疑你是不是背着我偷偷去做了整容手术。”

“嫌弃我小时候丑就直说。”赵鹏程嘟囔。

他笑了笑，没有接话。

赵鹏程脸色一变，“我靠，你还真嫌弃我小时候丑啊！”

你小时候本来就丑，被我嫌弃一下怎么了，我这么帅。他心想，嘴上说道，“都这么晚了，早点睡。我先去洗澡。”

也许是看出了他有意搪塞，赵鹏程不再和他纠缠。他们相安无事一晚，第二天，他早早地醒了，为了不吵到身旁的人轻手轻脚就像心虚的贼，他独自躲在阳台抽烟，思来想去决定把昨晚的事控制在一夜情的范围内，并再三叮嘱自己此等大错绝不能二犯。可是当赵鹏程转过身一把握住他的手腕，小心翼翼又充满期待地询问，他突然不忍将拒绝的话语说出口，手腕与对方肌肤相贴的地方变得滚烫，他连忙挣脱青年人的手，佯装镇定，边启动车子边回道，“脚长在你自己身上，你非要来香港，我也拦不住。”

反正你每三个月最多只能来两次。他暗自窃喜。然而等他把车开上深圳湾大桥，才反应过来从今年春节开始深户可以不限次往返香港。

丢撚你啊，扑街卖港政府！他痛心疾首，一拳砸下去，车子喇叭响彻云霄。

***

自从上次与赵鹏程爆发争吵已过去大半个月，他们默契地断了联系，为对方留出冷静期。他某日晨起时不经意间瞥到床头柜上那条白玉菩提手串，才惊觉自己竟已与赵鹏程纠缠了这么久。

都快十年了，居然已经快十年了，怎么眨眼间就快十年了。

有时赵鹏程会提起他们第一次见面，那是更久以前的事；八十年代初意气风发的自己，如今追忆起来也叫他觉得熟悉又陌生；原来我还有过这样的好日子，他忍不住想。可那又怎样呢，他依然摔得惨烈、活得失意，被世界的变化逼迫追赶，连稍作停歇喘口气的机会都没有。好日子已不复存在，现实留给他的只有一地鸡毛。回归以后，他总觉得心里要记挂的事越来越多，越来越沉重，也越来越难说出口。他心事重重，似乎老得厉害，加之有赵鹏程在身边做参照物，这厉害程度简直要惨绝人寰了。每当赵鹏程提起他们第一次见面，他都差点以为那是上辈子的事。

今日周末，他穿戴整齐，出门去了楼梯街和荷里活道交界处的文武庙。此庙修建于一八四七年，供奉文昌君和关武帝，来谋生路的华人拜之，但求飞黄腾达、衣锦还乡。庙宇由三座小型岭南宗教建筑组成，屋脊上还保留着当初筹建时从石湾镇购得的陶塑公仔。很早以前，耆老们就聚在文武庙附属的公所内决断本地广东人的事务和纷争。他得留下旁听，再把结果向港督交代，虽然大部分时候港英没什么兴趣插手华人的事。

等他稍微长大了一点，耆老们不知从谁那里听说他会出入花街柳巷，留下他苦口婆心地说教，他洗心革面没两三天又故态复萌；与港英来往的华人富商向港督提议干脆给他定门亲事，若已有妻妾，总不至于再留恋那些低贱的风尘女子。这事儿传到了亚瑟·柯克兰耳朵里，英国人见到他就是一通长篇大论地训斥，就差没要求他当场受洗做清心寡欲的圣公会教徒。唔通伦敦都冇妓院噶，大家都系男人，扮乜嘢啊，丢。他一脸不服地咕哝。亚瑟听完翻译，脸色变了又变，最后骂道：该死的小杂种（little bastard）！后来日本人占领香港，先是冲进圣保禄书院大肆作恶，赛马会医院的护士亦不放过，没几日又从各区“招募”数千名娼妓“安置”在菲林明道“慰劳”日军；本田菊将赴太平洋战场，在香港短暂停留，临走前与他见了一面。也许是因为他态度倨傲，本田菊便故意抛出这些陈年旧事暗讽他有失体面。他冷笑一声道，我唔体面，你倒体面啦？旁边的士兵抬起枪托想要责罚他方才的失礼，被本田菊制止，日本人说，你会下围棋吗？他说，我识捉象棋同埋西洋棋。本田菊又说，你只会广东话？他说，我系广东人，我唔讲广东话讲乜话？英国话啊？日本话啊？本田菊看了他一会，说道，这场圣战是为了将你们从英国人手中解放、光复亚洲，对帝国如此抗拒恐怕也不是什么明智之举吧。他听罢，笑得更大声。本田菊问，你笑什么。他说，笑你痴人讲梦话。

庙前的小隔间里有人在与算命先生低声交谈，墙壁上贴满了各式大红色纸符。主殿内烟雾缭绕，除却四周炉鼎里焚烧的签香，亦有数百龙挂香悬于头顶，下垂如塔，密密麻麻遮蔽天光，唯余几缕灰白的光从空隙间遗漏，将昏暗庙堂照出森森幽静之感。耄耋老妇搂着小花猫坐在一侧，时不时打量进出的香客。他朝老妇人走去，同她打了招呼，“阿珍，早晨啊。”

老妇人眯起眼睛端详他，末了露出一笑，“喔，系王生啊，好耐冇见噶。”

他半蹲下来轻挠小花猫的下巴，花猫发出舒服的咕噜声。

阿珍本名张惠珍，出生不久其父便抛下妻女回广东躲避日军进犯，母亲改嫁作了大户人家的小妾，进门后却遭夫家冷落，为她逆来顺受十几年，最后郁郁而终。正房大太太背着老爷挥霍无度，欠了一屁股债唯恐被人揭发，遂与情夫合谋要将她卖了抵债，她誓死不从，甘愿被扫地出门、流落街头，结果又遇无良警察纠缠，这一幕恰好被他撞见。他从差佬手里解救下她，带她去到家附近的基督教青年会勉强替她找了个安身之所。他们因此相识。后来他从上环破旧的老式居民楼搬入山脚新建的公寓，再后来又搬去了西环的花园物业，也就渐渐与她失了联系。他们重逢已是四十年后，那日他突发奇想绕路回了文武庙，才刚踏过门槛，就听见暗处一道苍老的嗓音喊，王生，系王生啊！她老了许多，脸上布满皱纹，身形佝偻，他想了很久才想起她来。她同他讲这些年发生的事，原来他搬走后没多久，她便嫁了人，丈夫努力上进，从小工做到领班，又拿出积蓄和兄弟一块儿在九龙的大厦里租屋置办工厂，专门替洋人做代工的活计，订单越来越多，他们的生活也越来越好。美中不足的是，她死活也生不出一个儿子。丈夫求子心切，在深水埗养了情人、生了私生子；香港废妾运动愈演愈烈，风传宗主国震动、施压港英要其回应民意，丈夫这才慌忙向她坦白，苦苦相求要趁政府废妾之前将那母子二人接进家门。她念及多年夫妻情分，无奈也只得忍耐，一忍十数载。再后来，政府说香港要做金融都市、商业都市，股价楼价便一日比一日涨得凶猛，工厂纷纷迁往深圳仿佛一夜清空；她丈夫看准时机炒股炒楼、身价翻番，他兄弟见了眼红，找来三合会不要命的白粉仔跟车行凶，终于某个雨夜男人驾车“不慎”与货车相撞，落得个一命呜呼的下场。二姨太母凭子贵，葬礼上飞扬跋扈，明知小叔暗下黑手仍与之勾结，吞净家产后将她赶至深水埗的老屋任她自生自灭。她心灰意冷，爬上窗台想要一死了之，却叫隔屋营生的“凤姑”发现，对方好言相劝之下才打消了轻生的念头。回归次年，金融风暴来袭，转瞬间股市与楼市齐齐暴跌，顿时哀鸿遍野。她不再关心夫家之事，只听说那二姨太的儿子赔得血本无归，老婆讥讽他不如早做打算去排公屋，他觉得受了轻蔑，内心激愤竟提刀将妻儿砍杀至死，随后脖子一抹自己也见了阎王；二姨太到家后立即吓晕了过去，再也没能清醒，就这样疯疯癫癫在精神病院了却残生。呢个城市嘅人个个都想要登上天梯，却唔知登高终须跌重。阿珍叹息道，又说，我仲记得你旧时好中意呢个文武庙，就谂嘞，若果喺呢度等埋你，也许有朝一日可以再见你一面。他看着她的白发、她年华不再的容颜，一时无法应答。我哋普通人终归老咗、死咗，只有王生你永远咁靓噶。她笑起来说。

“近黎点样？”他问。

“仲系咁嘅样啦。”老妇人答道，“今日又黎拜神仙啊。”

他笑着说，“系呀，求佢哋保佑本港市民都发大财。”

老妇人呵呵笑了起来，又说，“王生，你嘅朋友喺果度等咗你好耐啦，唔好叫人哋一直等噶。”

他微微皱眉，朝屋子深处看了一眼，说了句“咁我过去先”便朝供奉神像的高台走去。一个直挺挺跪坐在蒲团上的人影逐渐从昏暗中显露出来，那个人正闭目祈福。他愣了一下，开口，“你怎么来了？”

“好久不见，嘉龙。”王耀睁开了眼睛，对他说，“去澳门正好顺路来看看你。”

他不说话，径自走到王耀身边的蒲团前跪坐下，拿起檀木香案上的签香点燃，敬拜三下，插入香炉内。

“最近还好吗？”王耀问。

“你觉得呢。”他说。

“阿鹏跟我说你这些年过得不开心。”王耀说。

他嗤笑一声，“你们大陆人可真是一个比一个喜欢多管闲事。”

“他也是为你好。”王耀说。

“没错。”他说，“人人都自认是为我好。”

“你非得用这副态度和我说话吗？”王耀问。

“那不然呢？”他讥讽道，“像王濠镜那样对你阿谀奉承、歌功颂德？毕竟只有听话的乖仔才能得到朝廷赏赐的糖果嘛。”

王耀皱起眉，语气有些愠怒，“你就算看不惯濠镜，也不应该这样诋毁他。”

“是吗？那很抱歉让你失望了。”他说下去，“我和他不同，我不依附你而生，没那个义务取悦你。”

“嘉龙——”王耀口气严厉，但话未说完便被他打断，“怎么？林郑对深圳市那副谄媚的态度还不能令阁下满意吗？索性直接撤香港特别行政区设深圳市下辖香港区好了。”

王耀叹了口气，“你又何必如此意气用事。”

“我意气用事？”他觉得可笑，“唔该行行好收起你那副封建大家长嘴脸，本人留洋多年归国，从来都只听说过民主自由个性解放，你那套忠义孝悌的价值观我一概不懂。”

王耀似乎不愿再和他做无谓的口舌之争，起身走动，打量这间狭小的庙宇。他自顾自地继续祈福，就当身后无人。王耀脚步很轻，但此刻在安静的室内显得格外清晰、格外沉重，对他来说，沉重得就像命运或时间踏足刹那的轰鸣。这世间恐怕再也没有比命运和时间更具破坏性的权力，他深感畏惧，并惶惶不安于自身的渺小和无力抵抗。在王耀面前，他只是一粒微不足道的尘埃。

过了一会，王耀的声音重新在他耳边响起，“什么时候换的手串？”

他下意识地瞥了眼手腕上的链子，“是……”他顿了一下，“关你什么事。”

“我还记得回归第二年春节，你陪我去志莲净苑上香。”王耀没有太在意，“当时正好佛寺重建圆成，觉光大师在大雄宝殿上开坛讲道。《大乘缘生论》里，世尊告诸比丘曰：‘世间众生于无始生死，无明所盖，爱结所系，长夜轮回，不知苦之本际。’所谓‘无明’，是看不穿因果业报，看不透命运流转，因我见而生我执；所谓‘爱结’，是渴爱、是贪爱，因有情而生欲念，爱即为系缚的根本。都说众生皆苦，归根结底是窥不破、放不下。嘉龙，人若是太过固执，纵使神佛也无法将其度化。”

“你是专程来教诲我的？”他说。

“只是想劝劝你。”王耀说。

他从蒲团上起身，看向身后的人，“你教我要认命啊？”他反问。

“命运已经待你不薄。”王耀说。

他笑了一声，说，“既然命运已经待我不薄，那我凭什么不能要求得到更多。”

王耀凝视着他，黑眸平静而幽深，目光里说不清是轻蔑还是怜悯。他仿佛回到了九七年的夏夜，那个夜晚王耀也曾以这样的神情审视他，而他比当年更憎恶、愤恨百倍。庙宇之外天光游移变幻，王耀脚下的阴影将他牢牢桎梏，他有多不安，就有多不甘。

“无常故苦，苦故无我。”王耀沉默一会说，“想来你也只是自己不愿解脱罢了。”

他到家已是中午。门没有反锁，他推门进去，果然在鞋柜上看到了另一个人的皮鞋。赵鹏程听到门口的响动，从厨房里跑过来。他看到他手指上还有没擦干净的水迹。他把车开上坚道的时候收到了对方发来的短消息，说是自己已经在他家，问他还要多久回来。有时赵鹏程会不打招呼就突然跑来香港，如果碰上他不在家，就约其他朋友或者自己一个人转悠半天再回深圳。意识到这点后，他给了赵鹏程一把备用钥匙，告诉对方假如自己一时半会回不来，他可以先在他家里等等。

“怎么今天突然过来了？”他问。

“江芸寄的阳澄湖大闸蟹到了，正好今天有空给你拿过来。”赵鹏程说。

“江芸？”他问。

“苏州啊。”赵鹏程说，又补充道，“在上海旁边。”

“哦。”他想了想，没印象。

“吃过午饭了吗？”赵鹏程问。

“还没有。”他说，“怎么？想我现在就做啊。”

“我螃蟹都洗得差不多了。”赵鹏程说。

他瞪了他一眼，“等我换衣服。”

回家之前他去附近的海味铺买了虾仁、花甲和鱿鱼，正好家里还有没用完的粉丝和嫩豆腐，他跟赵鹏程商量螃蟹的做法，决定午饭吃海鲜粉丝煲、晚上白灼。赵鹏程被他打发在一旁处理生海鲜，他把姜葱蒜一一切好，照顾炉灶上的三口锅。第一口锅熬煮汤汁，第二口锅过水焯豆腐和花甲，第三口热锅下油煎蟹，旁边还放着一只砂锅备用。

“这么好的蟹干嘛不自己留着吃？”他边煎螃蟹边说，“还特意给我送过来。”

“我自己做那就是暴殄天物了。”赵鹏程说。

“可以给阿俊嘛。”他忍不住笑了，“他们两公婆手艺比我好。”

“广州太远了。”

“东莞和惠州不远。”

“也远。”赵鹏程说，“还得麻烦他俩来深圳一趟。就为了吃个螃蟹，这多不好。”

他不屑地哼了一声，“借口真多。”

“知道是借口你还问。”赵鹏程嘟囔。

“你去过苏州吗？”他问。

“去过啊。”赵鹏程说。

“那里怎么样？”他看了眼中间的锅，又说，“帮把手捞一下花甲。”

“园林很漂亮。”赵鹏程按他的指示把花甲倒进砂锅里，“吃得也不错。上次江芸请我去了那个……那个什么来着，好像是叫松鹤楼？有道菜叫松鼠鳜鱼，看着就跟鱼炸开了花一样，特别好玩。”

“哦，松鹤楼。”他点点头说，“以前日本人打过来的时候，有很多苏州人逃难到香港，都是些有身份的文化人和富商，我听他们提起过。哎，香港这个小地方，没法和他们那里比啦。”

“你开什么玩笑啊？”赵鹏程一脸惊诧。

他瞥了青年一眼，不屑地嘀咕一句“后生仔”，又吩咐对方去洗菜、切菜，他随便做了个虾仁滑蛋和白灼菜心，最后大火将海鲜煲收汁，让赵鹏程换隔热手套连砂锅一块儿端上桌。他们坐在餐桌一侧，边吃饭边聊天。电视上午间新闻告一段落，各大月饼品牌广告轮流轰炸。

“你这房子现在多少钱？”赵鹏程问。

“两三千万吧。”他说。

“那和我家差不多。”

“你那个物业多大？”

“一百多平米。”

“这么大。”他有点惊讶，“我这才六七百平呎。”

“这种六七十平米的小户型在深圳抢手得很，认筹以后还得摇号，好难买到的。”赵鹏程说，“不过深圳的房子还是便宜，这么大的话，也就一千多万吧。”

“六七百平呎还小户型……”他不认同地嘀咕，又说，“那确实不算贵。”

“我要是你，我就把这房子卖了，去深圳换两套住宅等着套现。”赵鹏程说，“你可以住我家。”

“你有没有搞错啊。”他说，“就算要卖也是你卖，深圳的物业哪有香港的值钱。”

“可是深圳的房升值快啊。”赵鹏程说，“你们港籍过来买房还不限购。”

“我说你这个人，怎么还带头炒楼的？”他好笑地问。

“我就是说说嘛。”赵鹏程撅起嘴，把剥好的蟹给他，“诶对了，我们办公室不是新来了一个东北的小伙子吗。前两天我跟你通电话被他碰到了，然后吃饭的时候他一直盯着我，我说你瞅啥呢；他就说，哎呀妈呀我没想到啊哥，原来你粤语这么溜，跟着他又问，你这跟谁唠嗑呢，以前咋从没听你说过粤语；我说，俺媳妇是香港那嘎达的，那我可不得跟人整两句粤语；他就特惊讶，那眼睛啊瞪得老大，眼珠子都快漏出来了，他说，啥？你还有媳妇哪？啥时候的事儿啊？别搁这儿跟我扯啊；我说，谁跟你扯了，俺媳妇长得可俊了，我别提多稀罕他了。”

他听得一头雾水，“……你刚才讲的是普通话？”

“东百话。”赵鹏程说，“哎，我发现真的好多人都以为我不会讲粤语。”

“还不洗因为你剖通瓦飘准得不像广东严。”他说。

“我也不知道你到底在黑谁。”赵鹏程说，“你还说呢，老陈还一天到晚嫌弃我被你给带歪了，讲起白话来娘里娘气的，十个字里九个懒音。”

“那他十个字里九个粗口又好到哪里去了？”他说，“一点都不文雅。”

“老广嘛。”赵鹏程附和地笑了两声，给自己捞了只螃蟹，先用小剪子拆掉蟹腿和蟹钳，再掀开蟹壳，去掉内脏，里面金灿灿的蟹黄露了出来；他尝了一口，说，“哇，呢个蟹真系冇得弹喔！”说着便拿起一旁的手机拍照上传，“我要po到INS，比Miss江也睇下。”

“确实。”他看着他，也忍不住称赞道，“好靓嘅蟹。下次得闲陪紧我去苏州蒲，O唔OK噶？”

“好啊。”赵鹏程用力点头，“我要请你去松鹤楼食果个松鼠鳜鱼！”

他眼睛里流露出笑意。

“说起来，以前收养我的人家是宝安本地人，他们都不会讲普通话的。”赵鹏程继续刚才的话题，“后来省里也想过换一户会讲普通话的家庭来照顾我，因为那个时候很多潮汕人来深圳闯，还有外省来支援建设的，他们都不讲白话的嘛。结果当年的村民不是讲围头话，就是讲客家话。老王就说反正我也主要是和你打交道，普通话学慢一点也没关系。”

他不置可否地轻哼一声。

“嘉龙，你下月十一去北京吗？”赵鹏程问。

“不去。”他说。

“那我也请假留下来陪你吧。”赵鹏程说。

“这你倒不怕别人说你被我带坏了。”他打趣道。

“你还在乎别人说什么啊。”

“我是替你在乎。”

“我也不在乎。”

“你还是去吧。”他顿了顿，“我也不去，你也不去，这像什么话。”

“全国那么多省市，少了我们俩也没什么。”赵鹏程说，“老王不会计较那么多的。”

“家里人聚会当然是越齐越好。”他说，“王耀对你也不差，中央这些年又这么器重你，干嘛不去，想造反啊你？”

赵鹏程突然叹了口气。

“年纪轻轻叹什么气。”他说。

“世上怎么会有你这种人……”赵鹏程又叹气，没说下去。

过了一会，赵鹏程说，“我是觉得反正老陈和濠镜肯定会去，其他地方也都是省会和直辖市才去，我留下来陪你也没所谓吧，难得放这么多天假。而且北京的东西我吃不惯。”

“说了让你去你就去。”他开玩笑地说，“本来你们一年到头也见不了几面。如今他老人家七十大寿，你还不去，你这小儿子未免也太叫人心寒了。”

“好吧。”赵鹏程撇撇嘴，“那我早点回来。”

“吃不惯可以去吃茶餐厅。”他说。

“北京哪来的茶餐厅。”赵鹏程说，“你该不会以为全中国都跟深圳一样到处都是茶餐厅和大排档吧。我同你讲啊，出了深圳你连杯地道的丝袜奶茶都喝不到。哎，你是不知道，上次我在上海IFC那家翠华点的那个港式奶茶和潮汕鱼丸汤粉，我的妈呀，可别提多难吃了……”

“是这样吗？”他随口问。

“是啊。”赵鹏程说。

“好像确实是这样。”他若有所思道，“所以香港人嘞最好就留低香港，实在唔行深圳也可以考虑。”

“是这个道理。”赵鹏程点了点头。

“食饭好重要嘅嘛。”他说。

“冇错。”赵鹏程说，“食饭真嘅好重要，大家咁话啫。”

“正好中秋快到了，你可以带几盒月饼去。”他想起什么似地说。

“我也是这么想的。”赵鹏程咧嘴笑起来，“我准备到时去之前买点美心、元朗荣华什么的。”

“买什么美心，买大班啊。”他说，“大班好食。”

“其实我比较想买半岛酒店的奶黄流心月饼。”赵鹏程说，“就是细细个那种。”

“那个太难抢了，每年都排长龙。”他说。

“是啊。”赵鹏程说，“那我还是买大班吧。”

吃完饭，赵鹏程主动揽下收尾工作，在厨房里又忙活了一阵才回到客厅。他见他过来，便拿起遥控把正在放社会新闻的本港台调到了亚太卫视财经频道。

“油价怎么又跌了？”赵鹏程在他身边坐下。

“多事之秋。”他说，“美国要破坏既有秩序，市场动荡在所难免。”

“那可不是嘛，美国商务部列的那张制裁清单，我都差点以为他们是直接照着我们南山区粤海街道办企业名录抄的。”赵鹏程说，“又是断供，又是加增关税，今天这里裁员明天那里倒闭。搞得我现在看到川普更新推特就头皮发麻。”

“你这么惨啊？”他语气有点同情。

“没你惨。”赵鹏程翻着他搁在茶几上的报纸，头也不抬地回答。

“那倒也是，我们两个就不要比惨了。”他说，“夹在大陆同美国中间揾食不易啊。本港能有今日完全仰赖诸位大国‘精诚合作’，如今他们一心要撕破脸皮，我又能落得什么好下场。王耀也好，琼斯也罢，说到底和亚瑟·柯克兰一路货色，都不是什么好东西。”

“话也不能这么说吧……老王其实也挺难做的，国内本来就问题一大堆，现在美国又来搞这出，他总得先顾全大局啊，要求他像你一样去体谅每个香港人的情绪那也不现实，就这样放任下去谁知道后果会……”赵鹏程不敢说下去了，“嘉龙，我没别的意思。”

“我又没说你有别的意思。”他心里不爽，把电视一关，“别看了，反正也没好事。”说完就拽过对方手里的报纸自行翻阅起来。赵鹏程被他晾在一边干坐了半天，最后鼓起勇气、犹犹豫豫地凑过去；他从报纸里抬起头，看见一张委屈巴巴的脸，“我好不容易来一趟，你理我一下嘛。”青年讨好地开口，“别生气了。”

你个深户说什么好不容易来一趟；赵鹏程总是这样，顶着一副“我比谁都爱你”的嘴脸净做些让他膈应到不行的事。他越想越恼火，但又不好对着那张脸发作，“我没有生气。”

“你真的没有生气吗？”赵鹏程问。

“我没有生气。”他重复了一遍。

“咁你比我锡啖先。”赵鹏程一脸殷切。

“丢，我警告你唔好得寸进尺啊！”他轻轻推了他一把，然后他们就亲到了一起。扑街，日光日白嘅你发乜……，他含混地责骂；正经嘢唔就系要趁日光日白嘅时间做咩，赵鹏程理直气壮地回道，一边吻他一边把手探进他的衣摆煽风点火；丢，丢你老母，他在心里怒骂，你这货真的变了很多，变得越来越不是个东西了。室内冷气很足，但他们身上还是很快就出了一层薄汗。因为客厅面积有限，这张软皮沙发并不大，容纳两个成年男人实在够呛。他开始考虑换一张沙发，反正床也早就换了。就在他们准备转移阵地回主卧的时候，他的手机突然响了，打过来的人锲而不舍地让铃声响了一遍又一遍。丢。他骂了一句，推开赵鹏程整理好衣服去接电话。

“王嘉龙，我丢你老母，你又搞乜飞机啊？”对方劈头盖脸就是一顿友善的问候。

“乜鬼嘢。”他被骂得莫名其妙，“有嘢慢慢讲。”

“王生宜家喺我呢度，你哋系咪又嘈交啦？”王濠镜问。

“系呀。”我还以为是什么大事；他忍不住切了一声，“佢若是不快，你就好好安慰佢啰，撗掂你就系识得成日比佢擦鞋。”

“丢，下次你来澳门吃喝嫖赌唔好比我捉到，当心我搵紧人收你皮！”王濠镜威胁。

“咁你哋澳门有本事唔要做港客生意啰。”他不甘示弱地回怼。

“有钱大晒噶？”王濠镜说。

“唔好意思，有钱就系大晒噶。”他又阴阳怪气地说，“冇你有钱，澳门佬。”

“死港佬，憎人富贵嫌人贫穷，好难伺候啊你！”王濠镜说。

“你啱先识到我咩？”他说。

“你咁撚劲，我颁个特首你做好冇啊？”王濠镜说。

“对唔住噶，特首我只投华仔。”王嘉龙说。

“搞乜烂gag。”王濠镜咂了下嘴，“咁你同赵鹏程又系点回事噶？”

他愣了一下，看了眼身边的人，说，“你乜意思黎噶？”

“王生话我同阿鹏好心比你当成驴肝肺，成日比你欺负仲要帮到你讲好话，系唔系傻咗啊。”王濠镜说。

“丢，姓赵嘅中意比我欺负，关佢撚事。”他没好气地说，“我仲有嘢忙紧，bye先。”

他无视王濠镜的粗口直接挂了电话，转过头发现赵鹏程一脸狐疑地看着自己。

“濠镜跟你讲电话为什么会提到我？”赵鹏程问。

“你不用管。”他说，见对方迟迟没有动作，又开口道，“讲咗唔关你嘅嘢啊，我哋做埋正经嘢先，ok？”

香港九月仍然是闷热夏季，午后暑气本来就使人困乏，他们把正事办完，累得精疲力尽、浑身散架，恨不得就这样带着淋漓大汗直接昏睡过去。幸得他轻微洁癖挽救，在他的坚持下，他们还是先去冲了个凉。结果这一冲凉，青年人的睡意便立时少了大半，赵鹏程在身边翻来覆去、辗转反侧，搞得他也没办法入眠。感官在清醒和梦境之间游离，他几乎能听到不远处海浪和山风的声音，还有人流熙攘的嘈杂声。不知为何，今年台风和雨水似乎格外少。他想深圳大概也是一样。

他啧了一下，“你到底睡不睡？”

“你上午去哪里了？”赵鹏程突然问。

“去陪以前的一个熟人。”他说。

“什么熟人？”赵鹏程问。

“你不认识。”他又说，“她这辈子过得很苦，我不想她到老还一个人孤零零的。所以偶尔过去看看她，跟她叙叙旧。”

赵鹏程盯着他半晌没出声，他觉得奇怪，“干嘛这样看着我？”

“没什么。”青年笑了笑说，“我想起小时候清水河爆炸，港英派了两架直升机来帮忙灭火，你还特意打电话问我要不要紧。那个时候我觉得自己对你来说肯定很特别，因为你都不会这样关心别人。现在想想，小孩子果然容易自作多情。是你这个人本来就看重情份，而不是我有多不一样。”

他对清水河的事故有印象，但想了半天也想不起自己还给赵鹏程打过电话。他记得那次事故发生得突然且严重，港英担心火势凶猛会蔓延到新界境内，所以主动过问，向深圳政府提供帮助。也就是从那以后，深圳开始正视自身糟糕的劳工环境。不过既然赵鹏程说他打过电话那大概就是真的打过。

“你离我这么近，也算不一样。”他说。

“我最近总是会想起第一次见你的时候。”赵鹏程又说。

他笑了笑问，“现在的我还有什么光环让你放不下吗？”

“可是对我来说，你从来就没有改变过，嘉龙。”赵鹏程又说，“其他人我也管不了，但是至少在我身边，我希望你能觉得自己被人所爱。我不需要你回报。”

“其实你也可以不用对我这么……”他顿了几秒，这么“什么”，他一时也找不到合适的词汇，“阿鹏，有时我见到濠镜会谂，点解我哋就没法像佢同陈珠琴果样相处？”

“你唔系王濠镜，我也唔系陈珠琴。”赵鹏程说，“佛经里讲，欲知前世因，今生受者是；欲知来世果,今生作者是。我哋亦有我哋嘅因果，没法同人哋比较。”

“点解又突然去钻研起佛经啦？”他笑着问。

“陪紧你求神拜佛啰。”赵鹏程说。

“你哋党员唔系都信无神论咩？”他挑眉道。

“我都唔系党员黎噶。”赵鹏程说。

“你竟然冇入党？”他感到惊讶，“讲真喔？”

“中央批准噶。”赵鹏程说，“往阵时你哋港商都好怀疑共产党嘛，老王担心你也为咗呢个唔睬我，就同中央斟咗，讲我若果唔入党也可以。吴书记头先也话我比心d向香港人学搵水就得，唔使晒时间去硬记乜党章啦、党史啦……不过后黎我有比捉到去补功课啦。”

“哦，几时嘅嘢啊？”他问。

“八九年啰。”赵鹏程说，“果时全深圳都罢工罢课撑北京嘅大学生，后黎仲有好多学运领袖从深圳走佬去咗香港，你都知道嘅嘛。”

他看着他，笑了一下，不再继续这个话题，转而说，“求神拜佛到尾亦不过求心安啫。”

“求心安也好啊。”赵鹏程说，“你会做D个嘢总有你自己嘅理由。”

说完他凑过来伸出手搂紧他。“阿鹏。”他很不自在，推了一下那只手臂想要挣脱，对方的拥抱让他感到一种被束缚的不快。他一般都背对他入睡。

“我想抱着你睡。”赵鹏程又露出那副可怜兮兮的表情，“就今天不行吗？”

每次你说这句话都出尔反尔。他腹诽，却又不忍心将拒绝的话语说出口。最后他什么都没有说，毕竟手是赵鹏程自己的手，如果那双手一定要拥抱谁，他也是没办法的。 赵鹏程心满意足地闭上眼睛，他望着那张比以往又近了许多的脸，却反而睡不着了。

人人都热衷于谈爱，他想，但爱其实是这个世界上最脆弱的东西。内地人常讲民族大义、讲敌我斗争，所有个性自由、人伦亲情、暗藏私欲与软弱的爱意都是法则铁拳下的齑粉，不被允许，不被宽容。人人都是政治的囚徒，你如果觉得自己不是，不过还没到挨上那一拳的时候。而他亦从来都是政治的囚徒，无路可逃。现如今这世道人性泯灭，也许有朝一日赵鹏程会为了向共同体证明自身的忠诚，连将他安葬的权利都失去，正如安提戈涅不得不以死为代价替兄长波吕尼刻斯寻一片长眠之土。

他也很难说清自己对赵鹏程的感情，可能根本就没有感情，有的只是习惯和依赖。但习惯和依赖是比纯粹的爱意更加可怕的东西，如果另一个人已经成为你生活中难以切割的部分，真实可感、日夜在旁，那么你便再也无法轻易地将他舍弃，即使那个人身上有无数令你深恶痛绝的缺陷与难以跨越的隔阂。他曾经抗拒的东西都成了平常，他的底线被一点点蚕食；不知不觉中，他的生活天翻地覆；但他依然不认为自己对赵鹏程有多少谈得上喜爱的情绪。大部分时候，他只觉得如鲠在喉。毕竟这本就不是他该选的路；这不是他理想中的伴侣，更不是他想要的感情。接受赵鹏程，就像对生活的不完满屈服、对命运的不得已认输，就像眼里容不下沙的王嘉龙终于还是变成了世间众多平庸男人中的一个，在一段退而求其次的亲密关系里勉为其难、得过且过。他曾扪心自问，阿珍，你为何要认命。如果可以的话，他想要痛痛快快地和这段拧巴的关系一刀两断。如果可以的话。但为什么不可以，他从未认真想过，他不敢想、也不愿想，只能妄求神佛将自己度化。

翡翠在暗中发着光，幽微却恒久。

他命里有一道不解的咒，万次轮回亦难脱身。

Fin.

《安提戈涅》是索福克勒斯创作的古希腊悲剧。

克瑞翁继任王位后，前王俄狄浦斯的两个儿子——厄忒俄勒克斯向其尽忠因保卫城邦牺牲，而波吕克勒斯却勾结外邦进攻城邦最终战死。克瑞翁厚葬厄忒俄勒克斯，同时禁止任何人安葬叛徒波吕克勒斯，否则将处以死刑。波吕克勒斯的妹妹安提戈涅不顾国王的法令将兄长安葬，因此被处死，死前控诉国王的法条泯灭人伦良心，有违自然法，是恶法。


End file.
